


Moonlight Lotus

by Crowillow



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation - Freeform, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, Nie Huaisang has decided to try and slip into every chapter, Reincarnation, Role Reversal, Transmigration, Twins, Wei Wuxian has a sibling, everything is not as it seems, some characters are going to still die because puddles of puddles happen with her being born
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowillow/pseuds/Crowillow
Summary: The sky was a listless, smoky crimson as the clang of swords strikes a melody of war, tragedy, and violence.
Relationships: Lan Huan/Wei Yingyue, Lan Wangji/Wu Wuxian, Lan Xichen/ Wei Yingyue, Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Original Female Character(s), Niè Huáisāng/Original female character, OC/Jiang Siblings, OC/Lán Xīchén, Wei Ying/Lan Zhan, nie huaisang/oc
Comments: 63
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sky was a listless, smoky crimson as the clang of swords strikes a melody of war, tragedy, and violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a thought in the shower one day about what if Wei Wuxian had a sibling. A twin nonetheless and wait, what if they were reincarnated with knowledge of what would happen? The mirror was foggy by the time I got out. Ha...
> 
> This is mainly of the drama and book. :)

**(Sixteen years ago Bloodbath of Nightless City)**

****

****

Feathered cries of hatred curl around the vilified name of a woman that was once considered a shining beacon of hope and compassion.

_'Wei Yingyue died!'_

_'It's so great!'_

The sky was a listless, smoky crimson as the clang of swords strikes a melody of war, tragedy, and violence. 

_'It's good that she died!'_

_'That's such good news!_ '

Turmoil, betrayal, sorrow, and deep-seated hatred circled around each other in a relentless game of tag. Wei Yingyue's whole soul ached in unfathomable agony as her wrath, and sorrow only grew and flourished until she no longer had an understanding of which way her heart could be broken further.

_'Wei Yingyue, the Yiling Matriarch, couldn't have been killed on the spot if it weren't for the coalition of the Jiang Clan, Lan Clan, Jin Clan, and Nie Clan, for she was such a terrible woman.'_

Tattered deep-ash and mulberry robes swayed in the war soaked breeze, while Yingyue's hand clutched her spirit blade Yueguang in comfort as it was coated in the lifeblood of many who once considered her an ally. Sorrow clutched her by the throat and her dizi laid somewhere long-forgotten in her grief-filled insane decent after she summoned the restless souls of the resentful.

_'Yes. The Jiang Clan adopted both her and her twin brother Wei Wuxian out of mercy, but she turned out to be a merciless she-devil.'_

_'How ungrateful! She betrayed her clan and fought against all other clans. Because of this, the Jiang Clan was almost eradicated.'_

Yingyue's body betrays her as it trembles in unrelenting grief, of ocean-depth guilt, and soul-shattering anguish while her glassy doe eyes, the color of a wilted lotus flower now rimmed-red with tears that slide down her cheeks like the blood that drips from her sword to the ground of her feet.

_'If I were Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian, I would have killed her from the start.'_

The malicious fight continues on as blood is spilled left and right as comrades in arms turn on each other without a second thought, "I got the Stygian Rabbit Amulet!" One cultivator bellows in greed before another man stabs him clean through with his sword.

"A-Yue!" is the panic call of Huaisang somewhere in the distance, and she hopes he will leave this place uninjured and without the grief she had poured into his heart like poison from a beautiful snake. 

Yingyue regards with scorn towards the greed of humanity below her and wonders with her reincarnation into this world if she somehow failed with her plots and plans. Wei Yingtai's eyes flicker over to Wei Wuxian, her younger brother in this life who would have suffered in her place; his back up against Lan Wangji's, and she knows she has made the correct choice even if her heart breaks at the rage and turmoil that unfolds like thunder before lightning struck in her younger twin's molten silver eyes.

"A-Yue!" 

Yingyue could no longer comprehend the pain she allowed to devour her heart silently as she endured the pain for years in hopes to keep the people she loved and cherished safe. 

"A-Yue, please!" Yingyue turns, and she identifies the tattered and bruised body of Nie Huaisang pushing through people without a care for his safety and the smeared lifeblood of her elder sister to the front of his robes should have been a lesson for him to flee from her sight.

Wei Yingtai is so terribly weary.

The exhaustion of life is bled into her bones, and she doesn't find death all that scary. It was a comfort knowing she could finally sleep after such a long day (years) of work.

So she took a few steps back until she was on the edge of the volcanic ridge. "Wei Yingtai!" Both Xiao Xingchen and Song Lan bellowed Wei Yingyue's name with concern and horror as they observed to what she was planning to do. Fuxue and Shuanghua cleave through enemies with pure desperate terror to reach their fallen sister, their hearts beating erratically in their chest.

"Yingtai!" Wei Ying shouts to his sister fear, clouding over the rage as he witnesses his older sister's wobbly stance while being held back by Lan Wangji's arm. His older sister, who had raised him, taught him, and loved him with the whole fabric of her being. Wei Ying remembers the sweet laughter, of stories with forged up heroes, and of warm hugs that swarmed around him in a beacon of protective light. Wei Ying is so terrified, and he's never thought of a day when he would not have his elder sister to protect him, and he is weeping.

Yingyue turned to her brother and gave him a devastatingly beautiful smile as tears flooded down her blood-splattered face, "Wei Ying," she whispered softly before leaning herself entirely off the ridge, and all she can think about is the childhood laughter of her brothers, the smell of lotuses after rainfall, the soft hair brushing before bed with sweet humming, the fresh smell of paint, the first wails of life, and yellow orchids gleaming in the sunlight.

Yingyue felt the rush of wind and the tranquillity that would come with her dying before a hand firmly gripped hers, stopping the descent towards the rocking grave below. "Lan Huan." She called softly with surprise as she saw the tears flowing down his usually serene face. 

"Wei Yingtai." Lan Xichen's grief and terror had replaced the serene smile.

Yingyue gave the Gusu leader a wistful smile, "Lan Huan, let me go." Yingyue whispers as her lover's lifeblood trickles down his arms and intertwines with hers through gripping hands.

"Yingtai," his voice filled with grief and terror as he is left wondering how they all ended up this way in the first place.

"A-Huan, it's okay." Yingyue's soothes, and she knows where life ends, it will begin again. Yingyue turned to the attention of her former adopted brother, who had nothing but pure malice and pain of betrayal on his face, "Didi-Cheng." she coughed with an inaudible smile, and she had never wanted his blade aimed her way like this. The sweet little brother with eyes akin to her own, and she remembers the young child who crawled into her bed when his nightmares and insecurities were too much. 

"Wei Yingyue!" he growls with bitter hatred and an undertone of grief. Yingyue could only close her eyes and turn her head away as she refused, for the last image to be of her little brother's hate. "Go to hell!"

Yingyue's eyes opened, and she realized Jiang Cheng's sword missed her and cut the edge of the ridge, causing a crack to form underneath Lan Huan. Yingue quickly flicked his hand off of hers, and she watched as the sorrow and madden grief engulfed his frame as she plummeted to the depths below.

_'Lan Huan, watch over my siblings for me.'_

_'Lan Huan, keep our jewels safe when you find them.'_

_'Lan Huan be safe and stay happy.'_

_'I'm sorry, everyone.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birth name: Wei Yingtai
> 
> Meaning of Wei Yingtai: Wei meaning "ghosts and spirits", Yingtai meaning "flower eminent"
> 
> Courtesy name: Wei Yingyue: Yingyue meaning "The moon's reflection"
> 
> A Courtesy Name is generally what teachers, friends, younger relatives, and acquaintances will call a person. The birth name is usually only used by older family members, close friends, and spouses or lovers. So while her birth name is Wei Yingtai, she will commonly be called Wei Yingyue.
> 
> Right, so I seriously consider that Wei Wuxian gets his naming abilities from his father. His birth name literally translates to baby ghosts and spirits. While his sword is called Whatever.
> 
> Wuxian was the courtesy name his mother gave him because she refused to allow her husband to leave their son with an equally terrible courtesy name.
> 
> Their father was out of name ideas, so he literally just tacked Tai unto the end of Ying and called it a day. Yingtai's courtesy name was a nod to Yunmeng and her father's home. (Again, their mother chose the courtesy name.)
> 
> WEAPONS:
> 
> SPIRIT BLADE: Yueguang(meaning Moonlight.) Its style is similar to her twins, but the colors are silvery-white and pale lavender.
> 
> Dizi: a bamboo Chinese style flute. Name: Xuěhuā (meaning Snowflake)
> 
> Iron Bamboo Fan: NAME: Xīngguāng (Meaning Starlight)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When guilt and grief blur together for Jiang Cheng. Wei Wuxian's soul feels much older than he actually was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Cries in a panic) I tried my best, my Chinese is terrible and I did my research. A lot of it. Guys, the author confirmed it. Lan Zhan's ability to become drunk on a single cup of liquor is genetic. I planned for this to be a long-ass story mixed from drama and book. I planned thoroughly with this and it will take a while for certain people to show up, maybe.

** (First year since Bloodbath of Nightless City) **

Yunmeng was no stranger when it came to harsh winters that made its way home every year to Lotus Pier. The residents, cultivators, and civilians alike grew up surrounded by water that was glacial as it was unforgiving.

Lotus Pier was quiet and the heated water moves through the walls gave a sense of calm before the storm. Jiang Cheng's skin itches tightly around his body as he steadily continues to maintain his composure.

_"The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword."_

Eyes like the lotus flowers of his home calm but firm flash before his eyes as he remembers her hands tightly gripping his shoulders as his younger self had to witness how cruel and unfair the world actually was. "DAMN IT!" he swore in grief as he knocked everything off his oak desk.

**So much anger, hate, sorrow, pain, love, turmoil, resentful, always** **_loved too much._ **

Purple sparks around him and in his grief the world blends into muted colors. "Jiang-" someone is calling his name, but his grief is too much and, breathe, **_breathe_**. "Jiang." he's choking on something and why can he not get air in his lungs? There's a sting to his face and Jiang Cheng finds himself in cruel reality as his sworn brother, Wei Wuxian, stands over him with a look of concern in his silver eyes. "Wanyin, breathe." Jiang Cheng finds himself on the floor in the amidst of his damaged sorrow and rage.

"Wei Ying?" He coughs in shame which replaced sorrow as he takes in the pale complexion of his brother, who lost his only flesh and blood too. Both of them lost, they're beloved Jiejie's and the pain, why won't it stop? **_'You killed her.'_** Whispers so strongly in his foggy and angered head. "What happened?"

Wei Wuxian pursed his lips as he took in the shaken appearance of his brother, "The children began to cry, I imagine they could detect something was off with, they're jiujiu. You've had a panic attack."

That's when Jiang Cheng notices the three crying toddlers in his brother's struggling arms while the oldest of the four clung to his leg. "I didn't mean to wake them up," he whispers as shame burns across his face.

Wei Ying gives him a painful smile and the look in his eyes is that of a half-dead man. "Jiang Cheng, we knew this year, would be potentially challenging to us all."

Jiang Cheng shook his head in denial as he staggered to get off the floor, "I have no liberty to be mourning." he's firm and both men ignore the clear traces of tears on his face. Wanyin was not known for being Sandu Shengshou because he cried. "The year-"

"Has not been kind to nobody." Wei Ying interrupts his brother with a clipped tone. "Everyone is suffering in their own way and that includes you, Wanyin. Despite all that has happened and the role you played in, my Jiejie **_loved_** **_you_**. You need to find an outlet for your emotions you bottle up because Qi Deviation seems like a sure thing."

"WEI WUXIAN!" Jiang Cheng screamed in annoyance as he tried to fight down the voices of sorrow, guilt, and pain. "I will not have a Qi deviation if I force myself to not share my feelings."

"Nie Huaisang is starting to show signs of it." Wei Ying mutters unwilling to allow the matter to rest. He's already lost two sisters and half of his adopted sect. "You've seen how sorrowful and quick to enrage he is." Wei Ying refused to lose another family member he cared for.

Jiang Cheng is stubborn much like his father as he holds his still somewhat shaking hands out, "Nie-Chifeng will have his sworn brother Zewu-jun to play the Song of Clarity for his brother." he's quick to retort back to his brother as his niece was placed in his arms. **_'You killed her mother.'_** Echoes in his head while he tries to calm his erratic heart. "Mulan-waishengnu did you sleep well for your jiujiu?" he coos(which he will deny later, thank you.) softly letting her hand grip his finger. Jiang Cheng knows he's going to spoil and coddle Mulan until she's finally told the truth that he's one of the reasons she'll not know her mom. **_'She's going to hate you.'_** "Such a grip." Jiang Cheng though inwardly was worried about Nie Huaisang who he once considered his best friend alongside Wei Ying. Nearly everyone from Nie Mingjue to Lan Xichen himself knew the unrelenting love Huaisang had held for Yingyue and still to this day he holds his love close to his grieving heart.

Wei Wuxian rubs at his eyes that burn with unfallen tears and so much exhaustion, "You've either been so wrapped up in paperwork or head deep in denial. Zewu-jun is unable to help Nie Huaisang at the current moment."

Jiang Cheng looks up eyes wide, "What?" startlement clear in his voice as he attempts to place the reason the friendly and benevolent man would refuse to help his sworn brother's, brother.

"Paperwork or denial, maybe both then." Wei Ying is weary, and he knows a twenty-two-year-old should not be this aged, but war and rotten vengeance brought him here. "Zewu-jun, he's serving out the punishment by the elders." Wei Ying's face twists with pain and sadness for his beloved, who had to witness the punishment.

"Punishment? Zewu-jun of all people was punished? What the hell for?" Jiang Cheng takes in the pallor complexion of his brother. "What did they _do?_ " he whispers.

"A hundred disciple whips and forced seclusion in the Cold Cave for five years." Wei Ying flops onto the floor amidst the damaged papers. "Lan Zhan said he could discern bone when they finished and that the floor looked as if a massacre took place when the elders were done with the punishment. Lan Zhan is the only person allowed to currently consult him, and he says Zewu-jun still cannot move," he confesses with sorrow.

Jiang Cheng was appalled at the punishment given to a clan leader and the fact they would scar undoubtedly. "Why was the punishment so severe? What did he do that was so horrible he needs to be scarred as a reminder?"

"Consorting with evil and having children with said evil." Wei Ying bitterly grumbles as his adopted son and his nephews and niece cling quietly as they try to understand why their jiujiu's are upset.

"Is that why-"

"They haven't seen him, yes." Wei Ying cuts Jiang Cheng off once again, and he can tell how guilty he feels for every person involved.

Lan Mulan, Lan Shui, Jin Rulan, and Lan Sizhui, all orphaned in some way or another, had backgrounds that would make growing up complicated for them in the future.

Lan Mulan and Shui were fraternal twins and the parentage they carried would haunt them for years to come when they are informed their mother was the infamous Yiling Matriarch. Lan Shui was set to learn both Gusu and Yunmeng clan politics when he was older. As he was currently the heir to the Gusu clan sect and it was to be clear, Zewu-jun was not going to father any more children. Half a year would be spent teaching him of Yunmeng and the other half of the year taught him Gusu. The elders were reluctant and furious by Zewu-jun, as he maintained his stance of him never fathering any other children, which was not by his wife.

Lan Mulan was a complicated matter entirely of her own as she was going to inherit the newly formed Yue sect courtesy of the bright moon and gentle breeze, Xiao Xingchen, and the distant snow and cold frost, Song Zichen. They were her mother's sworn brothers and with her death, they decided to finish creating the sect that all three once dreamed about. Jiang Cheng knew they hated him as they guarded Lan Mulan and Shui fiercely, only allowing Wei Ying and Nie Huaisang access to the Burial Mounds. It was going to be hard trying to find an impartial and teachable system for her when she better understood the world.

Jin Rulan was his precious nephew, and he knew that he too would be spoiled to make up for the absent parentage in his life. His mother gone- cold, buried- rotting- Jieji's **_why_** curls in the back of his brain. Jin Zixuan, a broken man heavily injured both physically and heart-wise, had fled into seclusion and many doubted he would ever return. Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian had quietly gone to Koi Tower and gathered the crying babe, toys, and all.

Lan Sizhui was his adopted zhizi and would be the heir to the Yunmeng sect regardless that both his parents were male. Wanyin knew he would not marry nor sire any children, and he held it firmly as he lost the chance when he allowed Wen Qing to die.

"I'm sorry," he sobs, clutching the toddler to him like a lifeline. "So sorry." Jiang Cheng is sorry for what he has done, but a minuscule part of him doesn't regret it. Jiang Cheng was like his Zidian quick to anger and leave nothing but destruction behind.

_"My didi is like lightning!", a hand muses his hair fondly. "Careful where you place your anger, Wanyin. You'll unknowingly hurt others in the way of your angered path."_

Wei Ying allowed his tears to fall, "She loved **_you_**." was the quiet response to his apology and it only served to make him cry harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jieji- older sister
> 
> Jiujiu- uncle for younger brother on sister's side
> 
> Waishengnu- niece on sister's side
> 
> Zhizi- nephew on brother's side
> 
> Sandu Shengshou- Three poisons Sage
> 
> Nie-Chifeng- scarlet peak master
> 
> Zewu-jun- brilliance overgrowth lord
> 
> Disciple whips- To punish disciples of their clan who made significant mistakes. Just one strike was significantly painful and took a significant amount of time to recover from. The scars never disappeared after the torture.
> 
> Qi Deviation- A state wherein the cultivation base becomes dangerously unstable, causing internal damage to the body and symptoms of psychosis.
> 
> Courtesy name: Lan Mulan-LAN meaning 'monastery', MULAN meaning 'Wood Orchid'
> 
> Courtesy name: Lan Shui-meaning 'someone who is like water.'
> 
> (smiles shyly) Comments are welcomed but not completely necessary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Xichen grieves and life, like it does, moves on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They don't explain much on how they get their swords or the ceremony involved. I guessed when they are introduced with their courtesy names is when they are also given their blade? I do believe I only have maybe one or two more chapters before Yingyue's is introduced and the plot gets moving.

**(** **Five years in total since Bloodbath of Nightless City)**

Cloud Recesses remained among the first to gather frost in the wintering months as the location of the Lan clan laid on a remote mountain outside of Gusu. The sprawling mist and higher elevation spurred spring, summer, and fall to be cooler compared to other cultivation clans. Lan Zhan grew up knowing this and so the children so used to warmer seasons were bundled with more care.

The Gusu clan loves only once in their life and that's why they guard, they're forehead ribbons so steadily. This was the first rule the clan's ancestor Lan An carved into the Stone of Rules. The clan was known to be righteous and upright, but as Lan Zhan grew he felt confined by these rules and expectations of his Elders. _'You cannot turn out like your parents.'_ This was a constant whisper of his uncle's and what was wrong about being _loved?_

Lan Zhan who used to love his clan grew up and learned to **_hate it_**.

The clan only brought his family despair, loneliness, and **_pain_**.

The bitter smell of medicines mixed with lavender clung so heavily around the Hanshi that Lan Zhan's nose crinkled unknowingly. The area of the Hanshi was known for its calming, and serene appears to have been swept away into sorrow and suffering. "Baba?" Lan Shui shyly whispered as he pulled on Lan Zhan's robe causing his sister to perk up.

Lan Wangji's eyes went soft as he crouched down in front of his zhizi and zhinu, both so shy it borderlines themselves into insecureness. "Baba is here," he confirmed softly as his hands lifted up and gently caressed their forehead ribbons.

"Jiujiu, will baba like us?" Lan Mulan quietly spoke as her lotus colored eyes filled with fear of being hated by her father.

Never before had Lan Wangji wanted to scream and break things until now with his niece wondering if her father was going to hate her? Lan Wangji was worn down, and he-, he wanted to burn and hurt **_people_**. "Lan Yue, your baba will love you." The Bichen wielder spoke firmly as he gave another caress to Mulan's forehead ribbon. "Your baba loves you too, Lan Mingyu." he turned to look at Shui, who was clutching tightly to his sister's hands. "Huan-gege has been sick and that's why he couldn't meet with you until now."

"Baba sick?" Lan Mulan worriedly spoke as her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Yes, baba is sick." Lan Zhan spoke softly as he gave a white lie. "So when you encounter your baba, you have to be gentle and quiet, okay?"

"Shi, jiujiu," Shui whispered as Mulan gave a nod of agreement.

Lan Zhan gently slid the door open to the Hanshi and walked in to find his elder brother barely sitting up in his bed. Lan Huan had a threadbare and waxy complexion as sweaty hair clung to the exposed skin due to loose robes. "Huan-gege," Lan Wanji greeted softly as he witnessed his brother struggling to grasp the spoon full on congee. There was a loud clatter as the spoon dropped and Lan Huan, the sect leader of the Lan clan, cursed while flinging the tray from his lap. "Huan-gege!" Lan Zhan greeted louder as he shuffled the now startled twins behind him.

Lan Xichen whipped his head to face his brother, who had a look of concern on his otherwise impassive face, "Wangji?" The broken man croaks in a daze before flushing with shame as he realizes his brother witnessed his brief fit of anger. "What are you doing here?"

"It's been five years, Haun-gege." Lan Zhan replies softly as he pulls the twins from behind him and gives them a gentle push forward.

Lan Huan stares intently at the nervous and shy children before him. The boy reminded him much of himself as a child with the Lan honey-colored eyes. The girl impels his throat to burn as he takes in the familiar lotus purple eyes of his lover and wife. "Wangji, what?" He breathes as he stares and stares trying to prevent himself from throwing up.

"Lan Yue and Lan Mingyu, courtesy names Lan Mulan and Lan Shui."

Lan Huan chokes as he tries in vain to stand but fails, "They're unimagined, Wangji?" He painfully whispers as his eyes shine with fragile hope. Hope he might have something left of his lover after all. (Lan Huan had lived the last five years in agony both physically, mentally, and emotionally. Lan Wangji knew his brother had fractured his mind as he forced himself to live in a haze and now he knew his sweet elder brother had changed without a doubt.)

"Shi, Huan-gege." Lan Zhan uttered as he gave the twins another gentle push towards their father.

"Baba?" Lan Mulan shyly peers up to Lan Xichen who has silent tears trickling down.

"Shi, Mulan-nu'er." Lan Xichen cries as he holds his shaking arms out. "Shi."

"Baba!" The twins bawl as they both dive towards the man and Lan Zhan politely turns his head away as the family finds comfort in each other for the first time.

* * *

Later in the night when the sun had set and long past nine did the brothers sit with cooling tea as the twins laid asleep in the next room over. (clearly breaking a few rules, though they held no concern about doing so.) "I've missed so much." Lan Huan mutters as a stray tear falls into his teacup, shaping it to appear as if the only thing he could do nowadays is weep.

"It's not your fault, Xichen-ge." Lan Zhan reassured his brother as he took in the fatigued and solemn expression on his face.

"I never wanted to repeat our parents," Xichen confesses tiredly as his hand trembles around the teacup while the wounds on his back still burn as the day he received them. "I just-" he trails off as he subconsciously reaches to touch his healing wounds.

"You wanted to be loved." Wangji interrupts, breaking another rule of the Lan clan.

"Well, yes." Xichen bows his head as shame flushes across his pale cheeks and Wangji attempts to handle the anger that flows like lava through his veins.

_Chaos had engulfed the usual tranquil Cloud Recesses as Wangji watched with horror as his elder brother was forced to the ground, clutching two small bundles to his chest. "Xichen, enough!", his uncle Lan Qiren bellows as he glares towards his eldest nephew with fierce disappointment._

_"Brother!" Wangji struggles to get through the elders and disciples who are keeping him back from his grieving brother who only made himself more into a ball, clearly struggling to protect the two crying bundles in his hands._

_"Hand over those Wen infants now!", another elder demands with a scowl. "You've already disgraced us with consorting with evil and now you want us to keep corrupted blood here?!"_

_"Mine." Wangji inhales sharply as he hears his brother's reply. Wei Ying was supposed to have gotten all three children out of the burial ground._

_"Huan!" Qiren went pale as he stumbled in shock. "What did you just say?"_

_Lan Xichen rose his head with a broken expression and glared at Quiren with so much hate it nearly caused his uncle to vomit blood. "They are mine," he repeats as he allows the elders to comprehend the honey eyes of one of the crying bundles and lotus purple of the other._

_Qiren does spew blood, then as an appearance of utter loathing fixates itself on his face, "No doubt Wei Yingyue is their mother." he spits._

_Lan Huan's silence is the only confirmation they are given as Wangji manages to reach the front of the discipline room. "Uncle." Wangji greets quietly as he hovers protectively behind his desolate older brother._

_"A hundred disciple whips," Qiren states, ignoring both his nephews._

_"UNCLE!" Wangji is appalled as he goes to stand in front of his brother to protect him as he had always done for him when they were both young children._

_"A hundred disciple whips and five years of forced seclusion in the Cold Cave for consorting with evil knowingly," Qiren states quietly his face void of any emotion._

_"HE'LL DIE!" Wangji pleads as he stands in a fighting stance as the somber elder who had raised him gripped the whip handle tightly once it was given to him._

_"Wangji, the babes, please protect them." Lan Huan mutters in a defeated and slightly suicidal tone._

_Lan Wangji turns only to find his niece and nephew thrust into his arms, "Brother!" The young uncle protests as he witnesses the almost dull gleam in his elder brother's eyes. "You'll die." he pleads._

_Lan Huan stays kneeling as he shoves his brother violently away, "Protect them, Wangji." was his only response as the whip was brought down on his back and the white stone soon coated itself red._

"Brother should not be ashamed for love," Wangji responded firmly. "Being wanted or loved is nothing to be ashamed about."

"Wei Wuxian?"

"Mhm." was Wangji's response as he took in the still drained expression on his brother's face.

"Wangji?" Lan Xichen calls softly before gazing from his cup to the little brother he all but raised himself. "Have you played Inquiry?" _For her?_ This is the unasked question in Xichen's voice.

"Wei Ying asked me to do so," he admits.

"And?" He swirls the lukewarm tea in his cup, aiming in vain to ignore the hopeful lilt his voice gave out.

"I've played nightly, Huan-gege.'' A pained look came across Wangji's face as he recalls his husband's devastating countenance when he mentioned his findings. "Wei Yingyue's soul was shattered."

The cup in Xichen's hand broke underneath the pressure of his grip, "What?" he whispers horror clear in his expression.

"Wei Ying went back and the results he found were unsettling, Huan-gege." Lan Zhan begins softly as he recalls the sorrow and devastation in his husband's eyes. "Wei Yingyue, she-, she did not want to live anymore. Her soul had no will left to even try and when she committed suicide her soul shattered into pieces. Wei Ying said this was a common result of cultivators who choose suicide, but he had held out hope with Yingyue it would not be the case."

Xichen looked at his brother with desperation, "Soul-capturing pouch-"

Lan Zhan lowered his head, "Will not work well, brother." he interrupts, hating to break any hope his brother tried so hard to cling to. "Yingyue's soul was shattered so badly it's doubtful the pouch will capture any rice-sized piece she had left. Wei Ying is struggling desperately, though he said it could take years as he attempts to capture enough pieces to heal it together in hopes she'll reenter the reincarnation cycle. Playing Inquiry, he says, might help bring enough together, but that is only if her soul wants to be healed." he ends striving to give his brother a look of sympathy and understanding.

"However, Wei Yingtai has no will to live anymore." Xichen moans as he clutches his head. "Please tell me her body was found at least and taken before someone could discrete it?" He begs his baby brother as he pulls at his scalp in both frustration and grief.

"Wei Yingyue has always had a higher cultivation level than most in our generation or yours." Wangji paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, "She was even better at cultivation than I was." he admits softly with a hint of admiration. "Song Zichen and Xiao Xingchen found her body in near-perfect condition. She's been perfectly preserved to the point it only appears as if she's sleeping." Lan Zhan takes a sip of his tea. "Yingyue's sworn brothers have taken her body and have built a shrine in her memory."

Lan Xichen inhales sharply, "When can I meet her?" he begs as he raises his head to stare at his younger brother, who he now realizes is gaunt-like in appearance.

"You cannot." before Xichen could protest, Wangji held up a hand to stop him. "Song Zichen and Xiao Xingchen have forbidden all, but their sect, Nie Huaisang, and her family to visit her grave."

"I'M HER HUSBAND!" Xichen bellows as he slams his hand down, causing the table to shake even with his feeble strength. "I can't visit her, but Nie Huaisang can?" he spat bitterly, and he knows the jealously towards Nie Huaisang still lives in the depths of his heart.

"Only by our ways, Huan-gege," Wangji utters as he feels a headache slowly forming. "In Yingyue's sworn brother's opinion, the world has failed, they're sworn sister deeply. They are frightened of what people will seek to do if they have access to her body or possessions. Xichen-gege, they have a genuine worry." Wangji paused in his sip, "Nie Huaisang actively strove to protect Wei Yingyue, and they knew how much love he carried for her as he went against his own clan and elder brother for her. This is the only reason why he's allowed to visit her grave."

The anger drains quickly out of Lan Huan, leaving only heavy despair as he realizes his brother is correct. "Wangji, it hurts." The gut-wrenching sobs leave Lan Xichen's mouth and all Wangji can do is stare at his brother, mournfully knowing he is unable to help with his grieving pain.

* * *

**(Twelve years in total since Bloodbath of Nightless City)**

Spring in Yunmeng has always been Lan Wangji's favorite season as it was full of life and hope. The streets were crowded with a hundred voices screaming out their wares as children darted by with gleeful laughter leaving their lips and it was a soothing calm to Lan Zhan's weary heart. "Lan Zhan, what do you think about this?" Wei Ying held up a hairpin of a silver-lavender color with dainty lotus flowers and butterflies dangling at the edge.

"Mhm." Lan Wangji hummed thoughtfully. "The edge is sharp enough." he ended with a nod of approval.

Wei Ying only gave a grin full of love that caused Wangji to forget to breathe for a moment. "Only you would think about the practical use as a weapon."

"I would want our niece safe." was Lan Wangji's only response to his husband.

"Of course I do too, but this is an important ceremony and I want the twins to have nice things too!" Wei Ying huffed as he gave over the coin to the women and tucked the hairpin away in his qiankun pouch.

"The twins are spoiled plenty." Lan Wangji points out quietly as he gives a tiny smile to his son who was dashing up ahead with Jin Rulan trying to find a suitable present for their cousins. "Overly spoiling them can do more harm than good."

"Mulan and Shui both have good heads on their shoulders." Wei Ying spoke with a gentle smile as his eyes turned wistful. "My sister always had a good head on her shoulders and made sure to keep me in line where it counted. I remember how nervous she was during our naming ceremony and how she threw up literally an hour before she was handed her sword." He gave a low wet chuckle and Wangji heart ached when he heard the pain in it.

_Twelve years had come and gone as quick as the seasons did._

"Twelve years, already." Wei Ying muses with melancholy. "My sister would be proud of her children, I reckon."

"Xichen-gege had the same sentiments," Wangji spoke as his eyes turned to gaze at a wooden box with carvings of rabbits going along the edges.

"How is Xichen-jiefu?"

"Xichen-gege, I worry about him," Wangji confesses softly to his husband as his hand tightens his grip around Bichen. "He's still playing Inquiry nightly and has started to leave the leadership of the clan in our uncle's hands as he disappears for weeks on end with Night-Hunting."

"My sister will not respond." was Wei Ying's only response as a frown replaced the smile on his face. "Yingtai has no wish to return to the mortal realm."

"I know this, he knows this." An uncustomary sigh leaves his mouth, "Huan-gege merely hopes she will answer."

"My sister's soul is in literal pain, Wangji. Do you know how much pain you have to be in to willingly tear your soul to the point there's a chance you'll never reenter the reincarnation cycle?" Wei Ying turns to give his husband a look of utter pain and heartbreak. "A lot, Lan Zhan. A lot."

"Wei Wuxian!"

Both men spun around to find a solemn Song Zichen and a tranquil Xiao Xingchen standing behind them with several disciples. "Song-gege and Xiao-gege!" Wei Ying greets cheerfully as he shoves what sadness he had on his face away as he bolts down the pier. "You guys are early! Jiang Cheng expected you guys would be here a little later this evening."

"We would not want to miss our sworn niece and nephew's important day." Xiao Xingchen greets kindly.

"Lan Mulan is going to come back with us this evening to begin the more intense side of her training." was Song Zichen's response with his usual frosty expression.

Wei Ying and Lan Zhan both exchanged glances before gazing to the former rogue cultivators, "Huan-gege might pull a fight and insist you wait a few more days before departing." Lan Wangji spoke as he recalls his brother's utter fit when he found out the future plans set out for his children without his say. Lan Xichen still truthfully had no say with how his children were raised as they were often kept out of Cloud Recesses and the scorn of the elders.

Xingchen's smile was swept away and an arctic glare replaced itself, "Lan Mulan is the heir to our sect, and she will not have her rights taken away." He firmly spoke as his hand gripped Shuanghua.

The Yue sect was created inside the burial grounds by Wei Yingyue, Song Zichen, and Xiao Xingchen with the idea that blood did not dictate the achievements a cultivator created.

The Yue sect was shrouded in mystery and not much was known except what rumors were created from it. The motto was an excellent one if a bit naive in most people's belief, _'every child born has innate goodness.'_ A saying coined from Wei Yingyue that Wei Ying and others often heard throughout their life. The sect robes they wore were of snowy white and sterling lavender with a yin and yang koi fish over a full moon stitched on the back of their robes. "Lan Mulan will not be taken away from what you all wish for." Lan Wangji spoke up as he gave a nod of welcome to the young disciples who were in different stages of unease.

"Xiao Xingchen you have not brought my sister's sword." Wei Ying speaks as he swiftly moves to change the conversation away from a clearly sore subject.

Xiao Xingchen gazes down at the clearly wrapped sword in his hand with a minuscule grimace, "Mulan agreed on her last visit that her mother's sword should stay with her given the circumstances and how others would view her if they recognized her blade." He slowly removed the cloth and allowed the two men to view the sword sheath. It was a sterling lavender color with white-smoke lotus flowers carved into it. "I visited my master's mountain, and she gifted this blade for her great-granddaughter and another for her great-grandson." Song Zichen held up another blade that was partially unwrapped and allowed them to identify the silvery-blue hilt. "Lan Mulan has decided to call her blade, Lianhua. While Lan Shui decided to name his blade Weifeng." Wei Ying wanted to so badly tease the other man whose cheeks held a blush after realizing his nephew had named the blade partially after him.

"I thought you weren't allowed to return to the mountain once you left?" Wei Wuxian spoke confusion swirling in his silver eyes.

"Xiao Xingchen is one of her favorites." was Song Zichen's only response.

"I see," Wei Ying mused softly before his silver eyes turned melancholic. "Huaisang would have enjoyed seeing Lan Shui and Mulan get their swords. I'm fairly sure he would have dumped a mountain of presents on them both." The brief wind caused Wei Ying's wistful tone to carry as the cheerful atmosphere disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lianhua-means Lotus
> 
> Baba-dad
> 
> Zhizi-nephew for brother's son
> 
> Zhinu-niece for brother's daughter.
> 
> Gege-brother
> 
> Nu'er- daughter
> 
> Jiefu- brother-in-law for your older sister.
> 
> Weifeng- (gentle breeze) Shui's sword, which he named in homage to his uncle Xiao Xingchen, whose title is 'Bright moon and gentle breeze.'
> 
> (smiles shyly) I hope this is going well...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nie Mingjue and his cousin plot murder, Xiao Xingchen writes a very polite 'fuck you' letter to Lan Xichen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Frowns) Am I doing something wrong? I don't understand why I haven't gotten a lot of comments. Am I- Is the story bad? I'll try and do better! I mean, I guess I can delete...

**(ten years in total since Bloodbath of Nightless City)**

** (two years before Lan Mulan and Shui's courtesy/sword ceremony) **

The Unclean Realm had an unease tension that seemed to swallow the usually boisterous air. Nie Mingjue sits quietly in his younger brother's office. An office he will never claim as his, _never his_ , and he tries to shove down the sobs that want to flee his mouth. "A-Sang," The young man appearing clearly in his late-twenties (though much older) whispers softly as he grips Nie Huaisang's favorite fan tightly.

It had been ten years since he lost the trust and perhaps love of his only brother, and now he might never have the chance to fix their fractured relationship.

_The first act Nie Mingjue had done after the battle was to search for his foolish but much-loved brother, Nie Huaisang. Mingjue had not been pleased with the way he found his brother's knees digging deeply in the dirt with a listless expression that overshadows his brother's usual mischievous smile. "A-Sang?"_

_Huaisang continued to stare blankly at the cliff where Wei Yingyue's life was taken, not caring that he was wounded and bleeding profusely from his stomach. "A-Sang, get up!" Mingjue growled roughly, though his eyes showed concern and worry. "NIE MINSHENG!"_

_At his birth name, Nie Huaisang whipped his head around to stare at his brother and before Nie Mingjue could register what was happening, his baby brother had struck him in the face. "YOU HELPED THESE PEOPLE TO KILL, A-YUE!" Nie Huaisang roared as he went to strike his brother again with manic and desolation piercing through his golden-green hue eyes. "YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED TO NOT HURT HER!" Mingjue fought against his brother, and he never realized until now how skilled his brother actually was with his saber._

_"A-Sang if I had known the street-rat of a young girl who saved you from being kidnapped into sex-trafficking was going to turn to this, I would have struck her down then!" Mingjue roared as he pushed his brother away while his saber Baxia blocked another hit from Huaisang's saber._

_Mingjue held Baxia tightly as dread filled his stomach as he witnessed Huaisang's eyes turn from adoration to bitter hatred mixed with betrayal; the ambiance turning oppressive due to the resentful energy flowing out of his brother's saber. Huaisang's whole body tensed, as with horror Mingjue registered the blood bleeding from his brother's ears, eyes, and nose. ' **QI DEVIATION!'** "A-Sang calm down! Please!" Mingjue begged as tendrils of guilt manifested itself in his golden core._

_Huaisang glared at his brother as he literally threw Xifeng with accuracy into his upper pectoral, missing his heart by a few inches. "I will never forgive you, Sect Leader Nie," Huaisang spoke bitterly, causing Mingjue to flinch at the title._

_"A-Sang-" Mingjue pulled the saber out as he went to try and get his brother to stop going further into his Qi Deviation, however, Huaisang's eyes fluttered for a moment before he collapsed unto the ground he had been kneeling on previously._

Mingjue blinks away from the painful memory and scowls at the offending evidence on the desk gathered from his (Huaisang's) spy network. Jin Zihua, _Meng Hua_ , was a vile and hate-filled woman with a thick face hidden by high dimples. The fact that Jin Zihua had actively participated in the death of Meng Yao, who they both loved, was horrible and unfathomed in his opinion, but then again this was coming from a woman who had attempted to kill her own nephew. "Sect Leader Nie?"

Mingjue turns to witness his first cousin Nie Diu peering in with a concern squint on her pretty and delicate face that hid away the fact she was a force to be reckoned with. "Hualing-jie is something the matter?"

"Guotin," was her voice of disapproval as she closed the door and stood before the cedar desk. "You need to eat and keep your strength," she announces as she takes note of the uneaten plate. "We're counting on you."

Mingjue couldn't help the scoff that escaped his mouth, "Why would the clan count on someone who couldn't protect his brother?" He dryly mutters as he brings up the less than favorable gossip he had acquired over the years of not being competent enough to help his brother with his issues.

"We both know that's some horse shit, Mingjue-didi." Diu pursed her lips together as her olive eyes narrowed at her baby cousin. "The Nie sect knows how cunning and shrewd you actually are underneath all that rage and hardheadedness." she paused for a moment. "Well, the inner disciples and family know." she amended. "Did you forget I grew up with you? That our elders witness you and Huaisang-didi both grow up too?" she ends with mirth as she witnesses Mingjue flush with rare embarrassment and mortification.

"Diu-jie!" The Nie sect leader grunts he sinks lower in his seat and covers his head.

"What is eating you, Mingjue?" Nie Diu inquires turning serious as she takes in the still tense posture of her cousin.

Mingjue debated with keeping the situation to himself and only working in the shadows (something distasteful but necessary) to uncover the hideous acts Meng Hua committed, but if he had anyone to trust it would be his cousin. "Jin Guangyao was murdered and the near-fatal Qi Deviation of Huaisang was deliberate." he paused for a moment to lick his cracked lips that no longer had herbal animal fat glossed over them. "Jin Zihua is the culprit."

Diu's expression fell flat, "That's a serious accusation to make towards the Head Cultivator without proof. Jin Zihua is your sworn sister, Mingjue." she ends gently as she clutches the tip of her saber's handle. "You know us Nie's parish young and violently. Qi Deviation is a horrible and painful way to go, but it's not unknown to happen to potential Nie sect leaders. Let us be fortunate that Huaisang wasn't completely killed after that incident."

Nie Mingjue merely picked up the scroll of evidence and tossed it at Nie Diu, "There's all the proof you need." he venomously hissed so unlike his usual stern and gruff appearance he carried.

Nie Diu read the scroll and the further she read of the misdeeds that Jin Zihua had done, the harsher her face became, the "Distasteful!" she spat as rage took over, causing her saber to rattle in its sheath. "What are your plans, A-jue?"

"Plans?"

Diu merely rolled her eyes as a stale expression overtook her face, "Goutin, obviously you wouldn't let Meng Yao's killer and Huaisang's attempted murderer flee." she sighs as she without grace took a seat from across her cousin. "So what plan has your genius brain come up with?"

Mingjue contemplated quietly as his hands gripped tighter around the last fan he had gifted his brother, "It'll take some years to get it all placed, but the plan I have will probably hurt several people." (Vengeance was cruel that way) Nie Mingjue admitted softly. "Xichen-didi will be devastated, and he's the one person who can't handle another loss right now."

"Lan Xichen, Wei Wuxian, and Huaisang-didi deserve to know why she died." Nie Diu bluntly spoke as she helped herself to one of the uneaten pastries. "You know a part of Huaisang fractured when Wei Yingyue died. The level of devotion he still carries is impressive as well as infinitesimally heartbreaking." olive eyes clashed with golden-olive ones.

Mingjue snapped his brother's fan open, "The dead are dead, and the living are living." He stares coldly at his eldest cousin. "It matters not of their hearts, the dead cannot rejoin the living no matter how hard we wish for it to be so."

Nie Diu had nothing to refute what her cousin said.

* * *

**fifteen years in total since Bloodbath of Nightless City)**

Yiling had strangely prospered over the years as a select few cultivators (crazy the lot of them) decided to settle into the Burial Mounds and make it their clan's home. The border of the Burial Mounds still appeared ominous with its brittle trees and heavy resentful energy that seemed to mist itself along the ground. However, the further you strolled once transcending the barrier placed in position the moment Wei Yingyue died, you came across a sprawling community. The resentful energy that had clung to the soil, sky, and water had been cleared and new life flourished in its place.

The city which was long abandoned to rot was fixed and grateful people unwanted by society moved in to care for the place that would slowly become the only home they will ever have or even come to love. Businesses, tea houses, housing, blacksmiths, anything a cultivation clan needed sprang up from the ground like flowers in full bloom.

The lotus pond had somehow managed to turn itself into a vast lake and with the memory of his sister in mind did Wei Wuxian create a stone statue in the likeness of her to guard the pond they both once planted together as Nie Huaisang teased them. The lotus lake was often a favorite place for disciples to relax when their lessons for the day came to an end. The civilians themselves often came to toss coins into the pond with a hopeful wish on the tip of their tongue to come true.

The Demon-Slaughtering Cave was refurbished into a tomb for the beloved leader and protector, Wei Yingyue. The cave was clean and tidy minus the glow from lit lanterns that hung suspended over a glass coffin that had intricate talismans carved along the edges. Peering with a quick glance into the coffin you would have simply presumed the beautiful woman was asleep instead of breathless and unable to be a part of the mortal realm. "My lady was indeed a classic beauty." Wen Rushi spoke softly in sadness as her rag cleaned away the dust settling across the coffin.

_Greetings,_

_Sect Leader Lan,_

_Lan Mulan has settled in well with her classes and the talent she shows often brings back fond memories of her mother. Mulan has delivered pointedly clear she no longer wants to learn the dizi and prefers the guqin with its peaceful music scores created from it. Lan Mulan's footwork needs a little more practice, but Wen Song says she'll quickly overcome it if she keeps her temper in check and patience in her heart._

_Wei Yingyue would be proud of the community she left behind, flourishing with her dreams and hopes she had held protectively until her last breath. Wei Wuxian is delighted, the lotus flowers in the pond appear to have bloomed sweetly, and he plans to teach Mulan her mother's lotus cake recipe when a celebration calls for it._

_The medicine we are growing in the fields along with the herbal teas is coming along nicely and Mulan plans to pack some for Lan Shui when she visits Lotus Pier in the next few days. She thinks she's being coy and sneaky but I know she's been creeping away to practice night hunts with her friends. Wei Wuxian apologizes and says her mischief was inherited by her grandmother and him._

_In response to the questions, you have asked, no Lan Xichen._

_No, you are not allowed to step foot in a place that my sworn sister gave her life and reputation to protect. You are not welcomed here and I fear the lingering resentment would lash out towards you in memory of what was lost. Perhaps Yue-meimei might be angry at Song Lan and I, however, it's something I'm willing to deal with in my next life._

_Lan Mulan still wants nothing to do with her uncle Jiang Cheng and you can't force her._

_Why force a child to meet with their mother's murderer?_

_With esteem regards,_

**_Xiao Xingchen_ **

Xiao Xingchen lays aside his ink brush and moved to massage his aching wrist from all missives he had to respond to. A yawn threatens to break the usual serene expression he was known for as a headache that started itself into creation. Answering letters to Lan Xichen, Jin Zihua, and Jiang Cheng was his least favorite thing to do, but he knew Song Lan would not even attempt to try and be courteous with the individuals, so it left him as a rock stuck in an unpleasant place. "SECT LEADER! SECT LEADER!" harsh panic footsteps mixed in with harsh panic breaths as the door to the study he was using was slammed open as a young disciple fell to the floor, unable to keep his balance in the wake of his panic.

"Wen Bolin, what's the problem which has you running as if a fire is licking at your boots." Xingchen playfully jokes only to frown at the pale expression the young disciple retained. "Bolin?"

"It's Lady Yingyue!" Bolin blurts out in a horrified manner. "SECT LEADER, SOMEONE STOLE LADY YINGYUE'S BODY!"

Xiao Xingchen had the urge to throw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minsheng is Nie Hauisang's birth name while Guotin is Nie Mingjue's I said, what I said. Xiao Xingchen and Song Lan are still some salty cultivators, though I can't blame them. Jiang Cheng's worst fears came true. The night Lan Mulan received her sword was the night Jiang Cheng told the truth of his involvement in her mother's death. Shui forgave but did not forget. Mulan refuses to do either of those things. 
> 
> Xifeng- (windy in the west) The name of A-sang's saber.
> 
> I honestly don't believe Meng Shi only had Meng Yao due to her line of work. Headcanon I'm using for my plot. Meng Hua is Meng Yao's twin sister. I think Meng Shi suffocated her daughter to death because she knew what life her daughter was going to be forced into. Well, due to Yingyue's birth, ripples were made and Meng Hua lived.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jingyi is pretty sure he offended the Jade Emperor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is a hard day for me. One of my best friends committed suicide on this day and I just miss him so much, it hurts. He always encouraged me to follow my heart and fucking damn it, it’s not fair. NOT FAIR! He was good, and kind, and brave.

****

** (Sixteen years in total since Bloodbath of Nightless City) **

"As for Wei Yingyue, sixteen years ago she was a prestigious woman with merits who became famous with her twin brother when young. How glorious and beautiful like a clear lotus she was! Yet look at how her ending turned out, falling off a cliff without a chance of survival. The famous Xiao Xingchen and Song Zichen both shielding the dead body of their sworn sister religiously without letting anyone else near her with the intention to cause malice." The timber voice of an old man lectured in the cafe filled to the brim with disciples of various sects.

"Sir," a handsome boy of at least sixteen with skin clear like jade interrupts as he tosses a lotus seed into his mouth, "As you've said, Wei Yingyue, the Yiling Matriarch died for sure, right?" Lan Jingyi softly inquired of the old man as his hazel-gold eyes slid over to the tense posture of one of his greatest friends and second cousin, Lan Shui, who was the son of the late Wei Yingyue.

An air of awkwardness clung as the only noise that could be heard was the tapping of a paper fan. "Who-" Shui narrowed his eyes as he stood, only to be interrupted by the storyteller with a nervous smile.

"Wei Yingyue certainly fell off the cliff." The old man slaps the fan he was holding shut. "However, for the past sixteen years, the sworn brothers have never allowed anyone outside of the Burial Grounds view her body." Only those close to the Yue Sect knew the truth that Yingyue's body was stolen a year ago last week. Lan Yuan gave his younger cousin a brief smile of comfort as his hand tightened around the cup of lukewarm tea. Melancholy thoughts of the aunt who played and protected him when young swirled around inside his head.

"A-Niang," Lan Shui mutters softly while honey-gold eyes briefly burn with unshed tears. Lan Shui was considered number one of his generation in both appearances and cultivation. Other cultivators often noted he was like a second-coming of Zewu-jun, and they unknowingly in their praises caused the young man to hate his birth. Lan Shui and Mulan knew they had a strained and distant relationship with their father due to the protection and interference of their uncles and Godfather before he had a near-death Qi Deviation.

"It's said the Yiling Matriarch had the ability to shake the earth, calm the storms, and move mountains." The old man strokes his beard as he evaluates the young figures before him. "Although we've had sixteen years of peace, who can say for sure that Wei Yingyue, the Yiling Matriarch, won't come back to the present?", slamming down the wooden fan, he allows what he said to echo around the tense room.

"Ridiculous!" Lan Shui spat as he yanked his sword, which shone a silvery-blue into his hands, knocking over his cup of tea. "Shameless!" he spat once more sounding remarkably like his uncle Wangji did in his youth. Lan Shui ignored the ominous fog of black outside and the rattling of his sword Weifeng in warning as he briskly strolled out of the Yongxian Pavilion.

Lan Yuan and Lan Jingyi quickly stood and gave deep bows to the room, "We apologize for Young Master Lan's behavior." Lan Yuan gently apologizes as he gives a gaze to the other Lan disciples to leave. "Wei Yingyue is a forbidden subject regarding our sect heir."

"You should exercise your words with caution, rule two thousand seven hundred and four." Lan Jingyi surprisingly states calmly to the now pale storyteller before he turned and left the room to find his clearly agitated friend.

* * *

Mo village was filthy and dirty as the unqualified people who held leadership of it. The poor civilians couldn't complain and the relatively rich ones did not have a bone to care. However, there was one slight concession that was collectively shared between the classes and that was one young man, Mo Xuanyu.

Mo Xuanyu was known to a shy but thoughtful boy who had a brilliant mind and temperament to be taken into the Jin sect as a disciple. A whoreson or not, the Mo villagers were fond and proud of the boy that brought the diminutive village pride.

Well, almost everyone was fond of the boy but his own relatives. The villagers knew the horrors and abuse that the Mo family inflicted on their own nephew but had no willpower to even defend him.

In the end, abuse and jealousy twisted the gentle boy into a lunatic who was disgraced as well as despised.

On the edge of the Mo clan's property hidden behind a brittle tree was an abandoned shed. An oppressive air clung heavily while the sounds of thick water dripping sprung ominously. "Wei Yingyue," a voice tinged with madness croaked dryly. The smaller animals scurried away as the horse and donkey tied near the shed whined in fear as resentful energy swirled beneath the crack of the shed door. "Wei Yingyue."

The smell of sour metallic rust has engulfed the shed as blood pools heavily inside. The shadows curve and swish across the ground in a loving embrace as the resentful energy tries to lick the blood of death from the wooden floors _. **"Who's calling?"**_ is hushed out in mocking echos.

"Mo Xuanyu," the man answered in manic glee, ignoring the blood, rushing down his arms and staining the well-worn white robes he was wearing. Standing in front of the man was an intricate seal stained into the wood with blood. In the middle of the seal laid the stolen body of Wei Yingyue as intricate talismans hung above the seal from the shafters creating a barrier at an odd angle. "I saved you, I did with all my heart."

 ** _"What have you done?"_** A soft feathered melody whispers as the once frozen eyelids of Yingyue flickered.

"I had no choice." The young man's anguished voice bounces off the wooden walls. "I didn't want to use the spell and offer my soul. They crossed the line, _**s**_ ** _he_** crossed it. Kill them all for me." the deranged lilt of the man demands bitterly. "Kill them all! **WEI YINGYUE, TAKE REVENGE FOR ME!** "

_An infant's anguish cries replace the lunatic screams of a dying man._

* * *

It was the way the air shifted that Wei Ying knew something ominous was going to happen. It happened when his sister nearly died while giving birth, Jin Zixuan's near-death, the battle of Lotus Pier, and the fight of Nightless City were ample examples of the ominous feeling that circled tightly in Wei Wuxian's core. "Wei Ying,"

Wei Ying turns and gives his husband a trembling smile, "Lan Zhan." he whispers as he clutches Suibian. "Nerves."

Lan Wangji gave a knowing glance to his partner as he knew his lying tics after years of being married. Wei Ying was a mother-hen who hated having the children out of his reach in fear of losing one and owning to the fact that his beloved sister's body was stolen, unable to be traced to the culprit in question. Well, he had all the reason in the world to be nervous, and he would be a lesser man if he judged. "Wei Ying, they're strong." was the Bichen wielder's simple words of comfort.

"Lan-"

Wei Ying's protest was interrupted as a luminous Gusu blue seal lit up the night sky, signaling that the young disciples needed help. "Wei Ying, come." Lan Wangji ordered as he took his guqin off the table and pulled out a teleportation talisman for his seal pocket.

"Teleportation Talisman."

"Mhm." hummed Wangji as the tip of his ears turned red. "Talisman is attached to A-Yuan."

Wei Ying gave a bark of laughter, "And you say I'm a mother-hen." he teases as the talisman is ripped and lands themselves among half-solved chaos and relief.

"Zewu-jun." Wangji greets his haggard-looking brother without blinking, already used to his antics of abandoning the clan to Uncle Qiren to go on distant night hunts that would last for weeks on end. Wangji and Wei Ying knew deep down Lan Xichen was trying to find ways to bring Yingyue back from the dead. They also knew that Xichen did not care about the Lan Sect's affairs anymore.

"Xichen-jiefu," Wei Ying greets blatantly ignoring decorum like usual as he checks over both son and nephew.

"JIUJIU!" Lan Shui bellows cheeks wide with embarrassment. "We don't know how that evil spirit managed to get so strong and vicious." Weary honey-gold eyes flickered to the slim disabled arm.

"It's not an evil spirit, but the spiritual energy of a first-class spiritual tool and the resentment of a corpse attempting to find the pieces of its body." Lan Xichen calmly spoke as he held up the delicate blade, "It hides inside a saber." Xichen gave his son a jaded smile, but Shui merely looked away as he clutched his sword for comfort. "The saber is connected to the corpse hand."

"This could be a saber ghost then?" Wei Ying glances at the saber, his eyes brimming with curiosity as his precious family was safe and unharmed. "The corpse hand is a curious development as well." Wei Ying narrowed his eyes as he gave a knowing glance to the Twin Jades when they realized they all were tricked into coming here.

"A first-class spiritual tool?!" Jingyi moaned loudly in disbelief to Lan Sizhui. "Why does it have so much hatred?" Jingyi paused to pull at his hair as another whimper leaves his mouth as he leaned into Sizhui's side. "Why a corpse hand!"

Lan Xichen sent a strain of his spiritual energy into the saber only to pull away in shock, "The Stygian Rabbit Seal?" he mutters stunned.

"Zewu-jun, you mean to say that the saber ghost has a trace of the Stygian Rabbit Seal on it?" Lan Sizhui and Shui echoed together both staring intently at the sword.

"Xichen-gege?" Wei Ying speaks up his usual cheerful personality far more reserved, "Are you positive?" Lan Xichen merely handed the saber over to Lan Wangji and allowed him to perform the same readings. "Lan Zhan?"

"Stygian Rabbit Seal." The Bichen wielder confirmed this softly.

"But the Stygian Rabbit Amulet was destroyed in the Bloodbath of the Nightless City." Lan Shui spoke his face void of any expression. "Maybe the Yiling Matriarch didn't die." He trailed off unknowingly, causing Wei Ying to lean over and squeeze his shoulder.

"Where's Lady Mo?" Sizhui peered around trying to find the amiable young women who had helped them out until Zewu-jun had shown up.

"Who?"

"Lady Mo is the wife of the late Mo Xuanyu," Jingyi responded as he took a pause in his movements to find the women.

"Mo Xuanyu's wife?" Wei Ying uttered with disbelief as he was well aware that the Jin bastard was cut from the same sleeve he was. "Are you positive, that is how she introduced herself?"

"I'M POSITIVE YOUNG MASTER WEI!" Lan Jingyi roared with irritation. "She even had a baby that was a miniature version of the lunatic." he gave a grimace so unlike a Lan disciple. "I pity that talented lady."

_Lan Jingyi does not know how or when it all went downhill. The people they had come to help were dead (disgusting people, though as a Lan disciple he won't admit that out loud.) and now here he was struggling with Sizhui to keep the puppets of the Mo family contained. "Sizhui!" Jingyi tried to reach for his friend who was knocked back from a powerful hit from Madame Mo._

_"THE FLARE JINGYI!" Lan Shui demanded as he did a backflip to dodge a swipe from Lord Mo._

_"Right, flare," Jingyi mutters with a tinge of hysteria as he fumbles with his qiankun and drops it on the ground. "Jade Emperor, where have I failed in my kowtows?" he whines as he kneels on the cool ground._

_"JINGYI!" Raising his head to his name while pulling out the flare, Jingyi feels his heart falter as Heir Mo has a sword trained his way to strike._

_Silver and lavender robes blur into his vision as a wooden fan blocks the sword as a delicate-looking foot kicks Heir Mo away. "That was close." a soft chime utters wryly._

_"Baby," Jingyi states stupidly as he takes in the wide gray eyes of an infant strapped to the woman's back, and he is_ **_done_ ** _with this night._

_The lady pauses in her movement as she leans over her shoulder to stare at the content looking boy. "Yes, it's a baby." she trails off. "Mine." she amends like the baby is an afterthought, and she recently received the child._

_Jingyi would like to go home_ **_now_ ** **_._ **

"So this lady stayed and helped you guys fight until Zewu-jun showed up?" Wei Ying asks as he stares at the bedraggled teenagers. "With a baby strapped to her back?"

"I said she was skilled, not a lunatic." Jingyi defended himself.

"Jingyi, gossiping is forbidden." Sizhui chided his friend with a shake of his head. "Baba, the lady, had to be a rogue cultivator and a skilled one as she never even took out her sword once."

"The wooden fan had to have been forged with steel as it was the only thing she used to fight with." Shui grudgingly spoke with a hint of admiration in his voice.

Zewu gave an intense expression to his brother and Wei Ying before taking off to the building's roof without a glance goodbye to even his son.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A-niang-mother
> 
> Jade Emperor-considered to be the ruler of heaven, one of the highest ranking gods, and the very first of the Chinese emperors. Basically, Jingyi is stating he somehow offended the heavens.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yingyue is starting to think she has terrible luck. Also, still trying to get used to the fact she now has to care for the baby Mo Xuanyu. His new name Lok means Happy, and she hopes one day he can be. (I quoted a lovely story in here!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have had a hangover yesterday due to drowning in my sorrows the day before.

Discombobulated.

_**(In her defense she had been dead and then brought back to life.)** _

Wei Yingyue has been in a state of discombobulation since the moment she woke to find herself alive with a screaming infant flailing about in a pool of blood. "Mo Xuanyu for a lunatic, you were pretty smart." she concedes as she traces the now infant Mo's chubby cheeks. "I know my demonic ritual seal was a complex talisman to write or follow, yet you managed to. **_(Wei Yingyue had purposely made her seal complex in hopes whoever from her faded memories would comprehend how hard it was to create the seal and be turned off from doing so.)_** Mo," she pauses for a moment as an expression of pain, replaces the confused smile she wore underneath the veil. "I suppose you'll be Wei Xuanyu now since you nearly shattered your soul to repair mine no matter if it was for revenge."

The wind flutters and the weight of how frayed her soul has become burns deeply inside to the marrow of her bones. "HELP!" Wei Yingyue turns her head away from the noise far too determined to not be a heroine any longer.

"HELP US!"

"CAN ANYONE HELP ME?" panic voices blurred together.

Wei Yingyue gives an exhausted sigh as she positions herself towards the woods, settling the roughly appearing five-month baby on her hip. _**(Which was still odd to comprehend of Mo Xuanyu)**_ "I guess we should investigate what's going on, hm?" she cooed tickling Wei Xuanyu underneath his chin.

"BA!" Xuanyu babbled as he pulled on the veil.

Yingyue takes care of the rubble on the ground as she leads her horse Carrot through the brush while humming softly to Xuanyu as she tries to keep his hands away from her face veil. "HELP!"

Yingyue, startled, looks up and notices several spiritual nets dangling from the trees with disciples caught inside. "Ostentatious," she mutters, shaking her head at the clear wealth displayed before her. "This must be the work of some rich young lord." Yingyue suffers a headache as blurred visions of her former life flash before her eyes in warning. "Aiyah, this brain of mine genuinely can't remember well." **_(Living twice, or would this count as the third, and a brain can get a little muddled by that point.)_**

Yingyue turned to the sound of hurried footsteps and found two young teenagers ready to fight only to stop and huff in frustration. "It's always you imbeciles!" The young man grumbled as he pointed a finger at the trapped disciples. "There are over four-hundred spirit nets on this mountain, and they've yet to catch any prey." Yingyue could not help but noticed how the handsome teenager bore a sharper and delicate appearance to her former marital brother, Jiang Cheng.

"The nets did catch prey," mused the soft voice of the other teenager. "Though it was the wrong type." she ended with a snicker. Yingyue experiences her throat hitch as lotus purple-hued eyes resembling her own flashes her way for a moment, and she has no idea why her stomach flutters at the appearance of the young teenage girl. "Jin Rulan, be courteous."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, MULAN!" the young boy shrieked his face flushed from embarrassment. "Anyways, they're being wasted on you guys." he turned back to the trapped men.

"Young Master Jin, Young Mistress Lan, please embody a merciful exception. Put us down, please." One of the disciples begged as he swung in the net panic clear in his eyes and voice.

Jin Rulan merely shook his head, "You fools. It's better to keep you there than to let you wander around and mess with our business." he ended arrogantly.

Yingyue watched as Lan Mulan frowned at Jin Rulan and her headaches as she tries to remember why those names ring loud bells in her head. "Jin Ling, don't be mean." she chided as she cuffed the boy's shoulder.

"Hmf!" Jin Ling huffed as he tossed his cousin's arm off his shoulder as he ignored the renewed pleas of the trapped disciples. "If I still remember you after I catch the soul-eaters, I'll put you down."

"How arrogant," Yingyue uttered, unaware she was heard.

"Excuse me?!" The Jin heir turned to glare at Yingyue, whose eyes went wide at being caught.

"Ah, did I say that out loud?" she tugged on her ear sheepishly.

"Yes," Lan Mulan answered as she hid a smile behind her sleeve. "She sure has you pegged, Biao-di."

"LAN YUE!" The boy screams his face flushed with his temper, and a melancholy fondness settles in Yingyue's chest as she recalls Jiang Cheng's tantrums when they were children. "Who are you?" He sneered, turning back to glare at the rude women who wore deep-ash and mulberry robes.

Yingyue gave a smirk as she adjusted the baby strap, "This one is Mo Yue, the wife of late Mo Xuanyu, and this is our son Mo Xuanyu courtesy name, Mo Lok." she greeted with a bow her hand gripping the leather strap attached to her horse.

Lan Yue and Jin Ling both had their mouths open in shock, "YOU LIE!" Jin Ling howled as he pointed aggressively at Yingyue. "THAT LUNATIC CUT SLEEVE WOULDN'T TOUCH A WOMAN MUCH LESS PROCREATE!" His sudden scream caused the horse to be startled enough to yank itself out of Yingyue's hands and take off.

"My horse." Yingyue pouted as she watched the horse dash away with the few belongings she managed to steal.

"RULAN!" Lan Yue rebuked her cousin her face filled with mortification. "You can't say something like that." she took in the tense posture of the women before them. "Even if it's true." she amended with a whisper towards the end.

Yingyue tilted her head to the insult as a frown marred her face even though the two brats couldn't perceive it, "I can see you both lack some maternal education." she drawled bluntly as her hand gave a pat on the slowly dozing infant's head.

Clearly, that was the wrong thing to say, "YOU!" Lan Mulan roared her eyes flickering briefly to crimson from lotus purple as she gripped her sword.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Jin Ling demanded as he pulled his sword out and made a swipe at Yingyue.

Yingyue swung underneath Jin Ling's arm, dodging the swipe, and placed a talisman onto the golden robe boy's back, causing him to fall to the ground as an invisible force pressed on his back, keeping him in place. "JIN LING!" The girl screamed in worry but Yingyue simply swirled around and let out a swipe of energy that knocked the girl and two other disciples onto their backs.

"Tsk." Yingyue huffed as she picked up the dainty sword with fireflies etched on it and swung it out to cut the nets that hung in the air. 'This sword seems indistinguishable to me in a way.'

"DROP, TONGQING!" The boy on the ground raged as he witnessed the woman holding his mother's sword after she insulted her very memory in his presence. "YOUR HUSBAND'S POWER WAS TOO SCARCE TO CULTIVATE! THIS IS PROBABLY WHY YOU'VE ADOPTED SUCH FOUL TRICKS!"

Lan Yue groaned, "Jin Ling, please, for the love and honor of the Jade Emperor, shut up!" The girl hissed at her cousin who clearly kept insulting the woman who had in one swipe knocked them all down without losing a breath in the process.

"Your cousin is wise, listen to her." Yingyue couldn't help but mock out with a tinge of smugness as she dropped the sword back into the dirt.

Lan Yue got partially up from the ground to glare at the woman with distaste, "And you!" she scowled as she pointed a shaky finger at the so-called widow. "Watch out! Do you know who is coming today?"

Yingyue merely tilted her head as she gave a fake shiver, "Oh, I'm so scared." she humored the Lan.

"You should be!" Jin Ling roared as he tried once more to get off the forest floor. "I'll tell my baba and our collective jiujiu's if you don't lift this spell. You'll be dead regardless if you're a young mother!"

"Why should I be scared? Who is your baba and jiujiu's?" Yingyue sighed already experiencing another headache piling on top of the one she already had going on.

"We are." Various tones of men spoke from behind Yingyue, and she could hear the slight anger in their voices. Yingyue's whole body tensed as she slowly turned and faced several of the people she never wanted to see again. Sixteen years had passed and all three men had matured handsomely thanks to their skilled cultivation. "Any last words?" hissed a gruff voice which literally had Yingyue's heart jolt in pain as if electrocuted by heaven's lightning.

Jiang Cheng had grown into his sharp and delicate features as his iris-hued eyes shined with both disgust and anger which were focused tightly on her. Zidian seemed to spark as it sensed its master rage. "Is that a baby?" A soft voice filled with concern spoke as Yingyue attempted to shift the now clearly disgruntled Mo Xuanyu who seemed to realize the tension unfolding in the forest.

Xiao Xingchen truly lived up to his title of 'bright moon and gentle breeze' with the snow-white robes that seemed to have a moonlight glow to them as his ever-present handsome face had a serene smile. Shuanghua gleams brightly in the sunlight as it dangles haphazardly by her former sworn brother's side. "Jin Ling." was the haggard response of the final man who nearly drove Yingyue to throw up on the spot.

Jin Zixuan's handsome face was aged with grief as his waxy complexion gave witness to the fact he barely stood underneath the sun as he held his disabled arm to his chest in a sling. A few strands of his ebony hair blended with silver were tied in Yunmeng braids to pay homage to his late wife.

_The Sunshot Campaign had gained another swift victory and Yingyue tried in vain to ignore the arrogant cheers of the newly bloodied disciples. Her whole body was so exhausted she could feel the ache of war deep into her bones, and she was fairly sure her bruises had bruises. "Lady Wei." The fatigued voice of Zixuan greeted softly as he walked over and unceremoniously helped Yingyue sit down outside the healer's tent. "Are you alright?"_

_Yingyue's eyes widened with surprise at the sudden gentle care she was receiving, as she merely surmised the two of them were merely distant friends, "I'm fine." she lied wincing as the cut to her side burned. Yingyue had gotten distracted and taken a hit to her side when Huaisang was turned the other way. "You?"_

_Zixuan stared for a moment before his shoulders sagged, "Tired and worn down." He admitted quietly as he studied the wound he'd taken to the thigh._

_"Nightmares?" she hesitantly inquired with a tilt of her head as she took in the shadows underneath his opal colored eyes._

_"Does it get easier?"_

_Yingyue takes that as confirmation, "I won't lie, no." she hums softly as she pulls her hand away and looks to the crimson painting her hand. "Killing another human alters you, I believe. Your soul recognizes you've done something you shouldn't have. While some Wens are truly horrible people, we know that some of these soldiers we are killing are innocent and are being forced into this due to fear." she pauses as she clinches her hand. "We can only try and minimize the damages and well, carry on sadly." she ends with an uncustomary sigh._

_It's quiet for a few moments as they listen to the cries of the wounded and dying. "Congratulations, Lady Wei."_

_Yingyue turned to Zixuan with confusion clear on her face. "Congratulations for what?" She dryly inquired as she took her blade and tried to clean the dried blood off of it._

_"Due to your prowess and skills on the battlefield much like Lan Wangji, you've earned the title Yueguang-shaonu." Zixuan explained awkwardly as he witnessed the look of distaste on her face._

_"Not creative much, are they?" she scoffed with a shake of her head._

_"I believe it's because how well you fight with your sworn brothers and their titles kind of lead to yours," he explained, sensing a slight flush on his cheeks. "Collectively together, you guys are known as San-Yue-lingzhu."_

_Yingyue gave a bark-like guffaw, "I only imagined Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng had terrible naming habits." she shook her head as another peal of laughter escaped her as her wound became agitated. "Ridiculous."_

_"Why do you seem opposed to your honored title? Most cultivators like to know they're going to go down in stories." Zixuan questioned a little defensive before he realized he came off as rude. "This one apologizes for his rudeness."_

_Yingyue shrugs her shoulders as she gives another overwhelming exasperated sigh, "It's alright," she paused for a moment as she tried to gather her thoughts together and then something from her former life flashed before her eyes. "It's like in the great stories already written, Jin Zixuan. Well, the ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger that sometimes you didn't want to know the end. Because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened to the people in the stories? The heroes?"_

> _"Oh?" he feels his mouth grow dry as he takes in her serious expression compared to her usual serene one._

_Yingyue hummed lightly as she tugged on her ear, "But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come. And when the sun shines it will shine out the clearer. Those are the stories that stay with you. That meant something, even if you were too small to understand why. But I do understand. I know the folks in those stories had lots of chances of turning back, only they didn't. They kept going because they were holding on to something. That there is some good in this world, and it's worth fighting for." she stands with a groan before giving Zixuan a tolerant smile. "It's why I hate titles because they lead to heroes and heroes don't always end up with happy endings. I might be selfish, but I simply want my loved one's safe."_

_"I don't think that's selfish!" he blurts out._

_Yingyue stares for a moment before letting him witness one of her rare blinding bright smiles, "Thank you."_

"A-die!" Jin Ling whined as he turned to look at his dad with a frantic expression

"Xingchen-laoshi!" Lan Yue whispered in embarrassment as she stumbled to stand like a newborn fawn.

Yingyue quickly began to try and walk away from the situation. "Stop!" Jiang Cheng demanded coldly. Yingyue froze as the panic started to rise into her throat. "Jin Ling! Lan Yue! What is taking you both so long? Are you waiting for us to help you up?" Jin Ling struggled to sit up, causing Jiang Cheng to scowl when he noticed the paperman talisman on his nephew's back. "Look how embarrassing you two are." He scoffed, sending a glance to Lan Yue who was dusting the dirt off her robes with a flushed expression.

"Jiang Cheng, you do not need to be so hard on them." Xiao Xingchen soothed out as he noticed the slowly rising temper the Yunmeng leader was getting himself into.

Jiang Cheng ignored the man as he shoved his nephew to his feet, "Get up!"

Jin Ling stumbled for a moment before he pulled his blade from the ground and pointed it at Yingyue with more confidence than before. "I'll break your legs!"

"Jin Ling." Lan Yue sighed with exhaustion as she went and hid behind Xiao Xingchen and clutched the back of his robes for comfort. "I knew this was going to be a strenuous day when his dad came to participate."

"Lan Yue." Xingchen reprimanded quietly.

"Sorry." she ducked her to avoid the disappointed stare of her uncle.

Jiang Cheng and Jin Ling both ignored Lan Yue, "Break her legs?" The Zidian wielder scoffed out with fury. "What did I tell you all? Anyone who uses the Yiling matriarch's tricks should be killed and then fed to your dog!"

Yingyue clutched Mo Xuanyu as her eyes darted around to find a safe place to flee. "Argh!" Jin Ling roared with frustration and anger as his sword which was aimed towards Yingyue was blocked by a wave of spiritual energy.

Yingyue took the distraction for what it was and hid behind a tree. Yingyue's headache was getting worse, and she almost threw up when she realized who had blocked Jing Ling's attack. "Why am I so unlucky," she uttered underneath her breath as she counted all the people she did not want to face that happened to show up within a matter of days after she resurrected from the dead.

"Zewu-jun." Jiang Cheng's greeting was bitter.

"Sect leader Jiang."

_(Jade Emperor have mercy on this poor soul.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biao-di-cousin
> 
> A-die-dad
> 
> Laoshi-teacher
> 
> TongQing-(means: compassion) Canonically Jin Ling(Rulan) gets his father's sword, but since Yingyue being a butterfly effect that caused Jin Zixuan to be alive, he was given his mother's sword instead.
> 
> Yueguang-shaonu-(means: Maiden of the Moonlight)
> 
> Sān-yuè-lǐngzhǔ- (means: Three Moon Lords) Much like how Nie Mingjue, Lan Xinchen, and Jin Guangyao are known as the San Zun (The Venerated Triad), Wei Yingyue, Song Zichen, and Xiao Xingchen earned this collective title during the war.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Zhan and Wei Ying dance in the moonlight, Xichen unsettles Wei Ying though you can't tell, and Yingyue is fed up with her brother's antics. It's why she pulls on his ears a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Yule to the people who celebrate! (On the safe side if I don't update.)
> 
> Side note: Nie Huaisang be appreciating the male cultivation population since day one ya'll. Episode 4 (staring at Lan Xichen) "The Jade twin of Lan truly deserves his reputation." Episode 8 (staring at Lan Wangji) "the second young master Lan is nothing but an unparalleled, gorgeous, and elegant gentleman." Episode 10 (staring at Song Lan and Xiao Xingchen) "what decent people they are. Their integrity is undeniable. As is their elegance."

She was a _coward_.

While most of her memories were jumbled together, she could never forget the pained face of her lover as she fell to her death with the pleas that it was okay for her to die.

Yingyue didn't have a thick enough face to meet or talk to Lan Huan again after she caused that much turmoil and heartache.

So in her shame and pain, she dashed away, ignoring the calls and threats being thrown at her fleeing back.

Somehow, her antics to save others remained a substantial part of her personality, and she wasn't cruel enough to allow children to die. That damn soul-eater mixed with her awful luck brought Wen Ning back from the dead, her being hit with the Zidian, and currently, at this moment, she was trapped within the Hanshi at her former lover's mercy. "How did you know it was me?" Yingyue inquired with weary acceptance as the veil she had previously worn was now in Mo Xuanyu's chubby hands as he slept.

The Hanshi had certainly changed over the years when she last visited the place. Sadness and despair seemed to cling where gentleness and joy once were. The smell of sage and soothing mint was faint, telling her that the Hanshi was rarely occupied.

The man before had certainly changed, and no matter how hard Wei Yingyue sought, she could not find her precious Lan Huan. The once charming, intelligent, and a benevolent man was replaced with someone who was struggling to hold on by a thread. The clear jade skin that shone with vibrance and youth had turned a sickly ghost white as haggard sweat clung stubbornly to his skin. Xichen's eyes that often reminded her of yellow orchids gleaming in the sunlight had turned glassy and dull. "Yingtai." Lan Huan softly whispered with an undertone of longing as he stared at the woman who bore his children.

"Zewu-jun," she calmly greeted, ignoring the flinch the man gave at using one of his formal titles. "How did you know it was me?"

Lan Xichen refused to answer as he stood and quietly made his way to the other room, "You will sleep here for tonight." He spoke softly before sliding the door shut.

Yingyue remained in her position stunned for a moment before a pained smile graced her delicate features. "I guess he undoubtedly hates me now, huh A-Xuan?" Tears fell silently as the resurrected women placed the sleeping Mo Xuanyu down on the silk bedding. "I have to get us out of here," she mumbled as she bit her lip in nervousness while she snuck around the Hanshi like an assassin until she found herself in Xichen's room.

"Yingtai." Lan Huan opened his eyes to stare tiredly at the woman who was frozen stiff at being caught. "What do you want?"

Yingyue in her panic did the only thing she knew to do that would set Lan Xichen off with his delicate sensibilities regarding the Lan rules.

Pure shamelessness. _**(Wei Ying affected her more than she expected.)**_

"Yingyue, get off!" Lan Huan rasped eyes blown wide as he took in the petite woman straddling his hips. Yingyue merely shook her head as she let a coy smirk grace her flawless face as she leaned further down into Lan Xichen's personal space. "Wei Yingyue." Lan Xichen's tone was full of warning, tied with restraint he was trying to hold back.

Yingyue playfully nipped the tip of the man's nose. "No, Lan Huan," she whispered huskily. "You should have known I would try and pull something like this sooner or later when you invited me in." she hummed lightly.

Lan Xichen's face beheld a flat expression even though the dusty flush across his cheeks betrayed how much Wei Yingyue's teasing was affecting him. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he coldly questioned. Yingyue paused for a moment as a tingle of warning told her to choose her response wisely. "Well?" Yingyue's coy smile was half-frozen when suddenly a numbness came from her waist and caused her legs to give out. With a horrified thump, Wei Yingyue fell onto Lan Xichen's chest.

"Hua-"

"Then stay like this the whole night." Lan Huan interrupted with a flare of his spiritual energy, knocking out all the lit candlelight.

Yingyue could feel how hot and flustered her face was while her ears heard the strong pulse of Lan Huan's heart. This was _not_ how it was supposed to **_go_**. Lan Xichen was known to be distantly courteous with displaying his affections and now Yingyue was at a loss.

When had things changed so badly between her, the world, and her love?

* * *

**(Several years before the Bloodbath of Nightless City)**

_Caiyi was a bustling waterfront town with a vibrancy that was out of character for the Gusu Lan Clan that held reign over this particular part of the region. The dwellings of white walls and gray roofs gave a soothing vibe to the net of rivers that interconnected. On the banks in different tones and loud dialects were the Caiyi people selling goods of flowers, fruits, bamboo crafts, pastries, teas, and even silk._

In a humble tea house, arranged on the edge of one of the piers, was a beautiful and delicate teenage girl in the company of two well-known handsome cultivators in their late teens. "Xingchen-gege, Song-gege." The young girl greeted sweetly as she eagerly poured the both of them a cup of tea.

"Yue-mei" Xiao Xingchen returned the greeting with similar warmth as his serene face beheld a doting smile. "This is?" He spoke with surprise as he took a sip of the dusty, rose-colored tea.

"Peach and Rose with a hint of sweet lotus." Yingyue smiled behind her own cup as she gave a nod to the small silk pouch sitting on the table. "A tea blend I created with you both in mind. I hope you like it."

"We always like what you bring us, Wei Yingyue." Song Lan replied softly, his face appearing distantly frosty but his eyes soft with affection for his sworn sister.

Xiao Xingchen and Son Lan truly lived up to their infamous titles.

Xiao Xingchen had descended from the celestial mountain after learning cultivation from the legendary immortal Baoshan Sanren to help the common people. The young man was known for his humble and compassionate personality while always wearing a serene smile on his face. It was said Xiao Xingchen with his silvery-white robes seemed to simply glide as if he was stepping on clouds while the ethereal beauty of Shuanghua gleamed underneath both sun and moonlight. Bright Moon and Gentle Breeze was the title that the common people and cultivators alike gave the serene-looking teen.

Song Zichen, usually known as Xiao Xingchen's right-hand, was a cultivator from the humble Baixue Temple. Known for his upright posture, his aloof appearance with raven-colored beauty, and prideful in his skills wielding his blade Fuxue; Distant Snow and Cold Frost was the title given to the mysophobia teen.

"What brings my sworn brothers this way, hm?" Wei Yingyue laughed brightly behind her sleeve. "I thought I would only be replying with letters while stuck in Cloud Recesses."

"We just finished up with a night hunt in a smaller village just east of Caiyi." Song Lan explained as he gave a soft hum of approval after taking a sip.

"No trouble I hope?"

"The Nu gui was relatively easy to handle." Xingchen softly spoke a tinge of sadness entering his voice as he recalled the vengeful ghost of the young woman.

" _Oh_ , a Nu gui." Yingyue gasped as she covered her mouth with one hand while the other gave a gentle pat of comfort to Xingchen's slender wrist. "Poor girl."

"The fact it was the father who violated her makes it even sadder and revolting." Song Lan coldly spoke with an undertone of disgust.

"That's-" Yingyue trailed off eyes going wide with horror. "How could a baba do such a thing?"

"One thing my master told me is that humanity can find depravity even in the lowest of acts." Xingchen wisely spoke before turning to stare out the window. "I wonder how much good this world can truly hold? How-"

"Xiao Xingchen, you cannot keep reflecting in just black and white." Yingyue moaned as she recognized the signs of her sworn brother's agitation towards the crueler aspect of humanity. "Every-"

"Everyone is simply a shade of gray." Song Lan interrupted a fond smirk on his face. "There are three sides to every story, and you can be the villain in the narration of someone else's life." Song Lan teasingly quoted rapidly to Yingyue. Xingchen hid a cough of laughter behind his sleeve as Yingyue pouted. "You've lectured us many times on these matters, Xiao-yueliang."

Yingyue's jade face turned the color of a maple leaf, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE!" Yingyue roared as she leaped over the table leaving any dignity she swore she had to strangle a now laughing Song Lan. **_(Yingyue being one of the rare few to touch Song Lan.)_**

Xingchen merely took another sip of tea and basked in the comfort of friendship.

* * *

' _Yingyue was going to scold him if he was caught.'_

This was Wei Ying's foremost thought while scaling the wall to get inside Cloud Recesses. "That's why this jar is for her!" The Suibian wielder laughed in delight as he pictured his twin sister's less than an impressed face. Wei Ying froze as he slowly turned to where he detected a staring presence which nearly caused him to topple over the side in the startlement to find the Second Young, Master Lan. "What a coincidence! We meet again." The stormy eyed boy greeted with an awkward smile. _'I'm sorry, Yue-jiejie, I've been caught! Please don't pull my ears!'_ Lan Wangji merely glared at the impudent guest disciple. "Second Young Master Lan, you are out at this hour?" Wei Ying trailed off before an impish smile graced his features. "Are you going to admire the moon?" he teased happily even though Lan Wangji did not respond to his chatter. "I came for my sisters," he responded with a frown realizing the Second Jade of Gusu was not going to respond. _'What a fuddy-duddy.'_ "Oh, right." he mused as he dug his hand through his robe's sleeve. "I found the invitation. It's right here. I'll show you." He gave another sloppy grin as he dug further into his sleeve.

"Breaking through the wards, it's a violation of the Lan Clan's principles." Lan Wangji firmly spoke, cutting off Wei Ying's playful attitude.

"What?" Wei Ying mused out in disbelief as he stared at the fuddy-duddy before him.

Lan Zhan narrowed his eyes at the delinquent disciple who was causing him not only great distress but for some reason, his heart was beating alarmingly fast. "Those who come at night should not be allowed in until seven in the morning. Two violations of the Lan Clan's principles. Unauthorized carrying of liquor." Wei Ying tightened his grip on the three ceramic jars as he gave a suspicious glance to Lan Zhan. "Three violations of the Lan Clan's principles."

Wei Ying's confidence seemed to deflate as he took in the no-nonsense attitude of the Lan Clan disciple and realized he was going to get a charitable ear pull later from his sister. _' **THE GOLDEN RULE OF SNEAKING, DON'T GET CAUGHT!'**_ Even when not near, she still manages to lecture him, "Second Young Master Lan, I am new to the Lan Clan of Gusu and not familiar with the rules. But I swear these things won't happen again. Also, I was simply in a hurry to find Yingyue-jiejie, Yanli-jiejie, and Wanyin-didi." he pleaded with a childish pout. "How about this? Just let me in for a glimpse." Wei Ying held up a jar and shook it at Lan Wangji. "The Emperor's Smile. I will spare you a jar if you forget about this, deal?" he bargained. _'Who doesn't love wine!'_

"Attempting to bribe a disciple. Doubly guilty." Wanji rebutted with a glare as he unsheathed his sword and held Bichen's blade out to hold Wei Wuxian in place.

Wei Ying turned to Lan Wanji with an expression of annoyance. "Second young master Lan, are you seriously so inflexible? When we were at the gate waiting on my sister, you put the Silence Spell on me for no reason." Wei Wuxian gave a sharp smile as he slid Bichen back into its sword master's sheath. "You are somehow responsible for that case, right?" He mused as he attempted to jump away peacefully only to somehow end up in a sword fight with Lan Wangji instead.

Wei Ying was now truly annoyed with Lan Wangji as he pointed at the main Lan branch member as he clutched the only surviving jar of alcohol that hadn't met its end by the sword Bichen. "LAN ZHAN YO-"

A weaponized fan slammed down on the top of Wei Ying's head, and he felt his heart drop into his stomach. "WEI WUXIAN!"

Lan Zhan pauses in his movement to educate the rude disciple as a dainty young teenager who held an uncanny resemblance to the rule-breaker appeared and slammed her fan down on whom he now knew to be Wei Wuxian. Lan Wangji will deny the curl of amusement in his stomach as he witnesses the once confident boy tremble in fear before this tiny statured young woman. "Who?"

The girl removes her fan and turns to give a low bow, ignoring the protests of the boy rubbing his head next to her. "This one is Wei Yingtai, courtesy name Wei Yingyue, and one of the head disciples of the Yunmeng sect. This one apologies on behalf of her younger brother." As she came up from her bow, Lan Wangji was stunned to meet with lotus purple-hued eyes and a gentle smile that much resembled his brother's.

"He has broken several of our principles," he responds with a frown as he points to the wall and then to the jar of alcohol still clutched tightly in Wei Ying's.

"Well, I'm so fortunate that I wasn't born into the stiff and horrible Lan Clan of Gusu." Wei Ying grumbles as he crosses his arms with a pout.

Wei Yingyue leans over and twists the Suibian owner's ear. "YOU NAUGHTY-" Lotus eyes screaming at her brother for getting caught and her having to punish him when he knew she taught him better than this.

"Mercy! Mercy!" Wei Ying whined as he fell to his knees. "MERCY PRETTY-JIEJIE!" This only served to make Yingyue twist her brother's ear tighter.

"Come with me." Lan Wangji commanded the siblings as he placed Wei Ying underneath the Silence Spell again.

"Look what you've done now, Wei Ying," Yingyue muttered as she still held her brother by his ear. "I taught you better than to get caught!" she hissed underneath her breath to her brother, who was unable to defend himself at the moment. "It appears all the stealth lessons I taught you bore no fruit. I shall fix this when we get back home."

"Mfm! hmh!" Wei Ying paled as he tried to protest his innocence through the Silence Spell. _'Yue-jiejie I don't want to attempt to steal things from Madam Yu anymore! I'LL DO BETTER!'_

"Who's there?" A calm voice inquired out of the ample bamboo building with the word Hanshi carved into the wooden sign that hung just above the doors.

"Xichen." was Lan Zhan's only response.

"Come in."

Wei Yingyue unknowingly swallowed before allowing a deceptively calm appearance to cross her face as she threw one last glare at her baby brother before tossing him on the ground in front of the Grandmaster and Lan Heir. "This one has come to apologize on behalf of her younger brother and the fact we have had to trouble the Lan clan late this evening," Yingyue spoke softly as she went to bow deeply, only to be stopped surprisingly by Lan Xichen.

"Wei Yingyue does not need to bow or apologize on behalf of her brother and his mistakes." Xichen kindly stated before turning to Wei Ying, who was trying in vain to speak. "Young master Wei, Cloud Recesses is not like Lotus Pier. There are many rules indeed." Xichen lectured calmly as he wandered in a circle around Wei Ying who turned silent at the last glare given by his sister. "You are new here and I cannot blame the innocent." The smile he wore dimmed slightly as he turned to stare at Wei Ying. "But under no circumstances can I defame our principles." Xichen eyes slid over to stare into Yingyue's calm ones that seemed to twinkle with both understanding and resignation to her brother's plight. "So punishment is inevitable. As for how, Wangji, it's up to you."

Wangji coldly regarded the youth kneeling before him that only several minutes before had managed to match his strike for a strike. "Transcribe the principles three hundred times."

Wei Ying tries protesting as Lan Xichen beamed while giving his brother a knowing glance. "Wangji remove the spell, please." _'Do I have to?'_ Wangji frowned at his brother.

 _'Yes'_ was Xichen quiet response.

"Fuddy-duddy!" Wuxian smiled when he realized he could talk again. "YOU-" He went to protest his innocence before once again a wooden fan came down upon his head silencing him from turning the situation into an arduous one.

"Quiet, Wei Ying." Yingyue's feathered tone spoke, causing Wei Ying to the surprise of the others to immediately shut up and sit obediently on the ground. "As your doing this punishment you will also copy one of my lessons a hundred times."

"Jiejie!" Wei Ying pouted cutely, but the disapproval was clear in her eyes, showing she was not budging from the punishment. "Which lesson, Yue-jiejie?" his shoulders slumping sadly in resignation.

"The Two Wolves." was her flat response.

"Pardon me, but Two Wolves?" Lan Xichen kindly inquired with an air of interest.

Wei Yingyue's face showed slight surprise once more as Lan Xichen turned his attention towards her. "Ah, it's a story with a lesson that I tell our disciples back home." she quietly responds.

"I've never heard of the Two Wolves?" Qiren spoke up as he stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Do you mind indulging this, Laoshi?"

Yingyue's face went red with mortification as she quickly fell to her knees beside her brother. "This one wouldn't dare give a lesson to the Grandmaster Lan." she kowtowed.

"Yue-jiejie!" Wei Ying protested.

"Nonsense!" Qiren sternly rejected as he gave Wei Ying an expression to help his sister up. "One never stops learning and life never stops giving lessons even if it's through other people."

Yingyue had no idea how to respond to this as her hands grasped the wooden fan tightly. "Yue-jiejie, your stories are always impressive!" Wei Ying happily spoke his attitude, quickly returning to bubbly and mischievous. "I imagine they would honestly appreciate the story."

"If Grandmaster and Lan Sect Heir are sure they want to listen to this one's lesson?" Yingyue raised her head to stare at the two men.

"I would not ask if I was not inclined to hear." was Lan Qiren's response as he stared down at the twin siblings with opposite personalities.

Yingyue turned to gaze out the only window open as she refused to meet the eyes of the two powerful men before her. "A grandmaster is teaching her pupil about life. _'A fight is going on inside of me.'_ she said to her disciple. _'It is a terrible fight and it is between two wolves.'_ "

Yingyue trailed off softly as she turned to stare sadly at her brother, who in return gave her a knowing look as he took her hand and gave it a squeeze of comfort. "One is evil." Xichen, Qiren, and even Wangji eyes gleam sharply at the word, but Yingyue simply continues the story about good, evil, and how you use both. " _She is anger, envy, sorrow, regret, greed, arrogance, self-pity, guilt, resentment, inferiority, false pride, superiority, and ego._ " Yingyue gave her brother's hand a squeeze as memories both painful and sweet passed by her. "She continued, _'The other is good. She is joy, peace, love, hope, serenity, humility, kindness, benevolence, empathy, generosity, truth, compassion, and faith. The same fight is going on inside of you, and inside every other person, too.'_ The pupil thought about it for a minute and then asked her grandmaster, Which wolf will win? The grandmaster simply replied The one you feed."

The Hanshi was silenced with somber thoughts as Wei Yingyue unknowingly caused a ripple to form across a vast ocean with her tale while Wei Ying took note of the intense gaze the elder Lan brother was giving his sister. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nu gui-is a vengeful female ghost with long hair in a white dress. In folklore, this ghost is the spirit of a woman who committed suicide while wearing a red dress. Usually, she experienced some form of injustice when she was alive, such as being wronged or sexually abused. She returns to take her revenge. A tabloid story tells of a funeral ceremony where family members of a murder victim dress her in red, in the hope that her spirit will return to take revenge on her murderer. In traditional folklore, the color red symbolizes anger and vengeance. (Wen Chao, having that woman ghost dressed in a red robe attacking him, made me think of the Nu gui and, honestly knowing him, wasn't surprised by it.)
> 
> Xiao-yueliang-Little Moon
> 
> The Two Wolves: An old Cherokee story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yingyue will not take shit from no one, Meng Yao is inwardly panicking and Huaisang is just happy to be there. Yes, Xichen, your brother notices your pining.

Cloud Recesses was truly beautiful and tranquil as the gossip portrayed was Meng Yao's private thought as he quietly followed the exuberant Nie Hauisang through the Gusu Lan corridors. "I'm sure running is forbidden, Young Master Nie." Meng Yao mused allowing his dimples to show.

"Yao-ge!" Huaisang pouted as he tapped his decorative fan against his lips. "We only have a little time to explore together before you have to leave." he paused to throw another pout over his shoulder olive eyes with flecks of gold twinkling in merriment. "After the Salute Ceremony, you'll leave me behind." An unruly pout graced his delicate face as he opened his fan to cover the lower part with a playful air. "I wish Hua-Jie could have been here too!" Huaisang chirped oblivious to the subtle slip Meng Yao gave at the mention of his elder twin sister.

"A-Sang?" a soft feathered voice called.

Meng Yao watched in surprise as Hauisang's face flushed red from behind his fan as he turned to glance past Meng Yao. "A-Yue!" He sweetly chirped, causing Meng Yao to unknowingly let out a soft snort in which Hauisang politely ignored.

Meng Yao turned to the newcomer's eyes going wide in response to the young woman who was strolling towards them, and he knew if he wasn't as in control of his emotions that he would have flushed red too. The maiden before him was on the dainty side even if she paced like an ethereal goddess stepping down to Earth for the first time. The inky-blue hair fell into elaborate Yunmeng braids at her knees and the pale glow of her jade-like skin appeared to be luminous against the snow-white Gusu Lan disciple robes. Doe eyes, the color of purple lotus flowers, were wide with both mirth and kindness that somehow also held gentleness and wisdom far removed for the age the young maiden appeared to be. "A-Sang! It is you!" she chirped happily as she let loose of her gentle stride to briskly movements until she was in the folds of Hauisang's arms.

"A-Yue, you didn't tell me you were coming to the Gusu lectures." Huaisang pouts as he twirls his paper fan in his slender fingers behind her back.

The maiden threw back her head as she pulled out of the hug and a giggle so light it appears to kiss the wind, causing Meng Yao's stomach to flutter as it leaves her lips. "You never told me in your letters you were coming either, A-Sang." she mused before pointing her own fan at the Second Young Nie Master. "Chifeng-zun sent you here again in hopes to improve your saber techniques and studies." she ended dryly with knowing.

"A-Yue!" Huaisang whined as he then pointed to Meng Yao who was slowly trying to retreat out of the conversation he was clearly not invited to participate in. "This quiet one is Meng Yao."

An expression of utter mortification crossed the young maiden's face as she gave a deep bow to a now surprised Meng Yao. "I'm so sorry for not introducing myself." she blurted out with another deep bow. "I spotted A-Sang and got distracted and-" she trailed off as a lovely dusty-rose color that flushed itself across her sharp cheekbones. "This one is Wei Yingtai, courtesy name Wei Yingyue."

"No need to bow to this lowly one." was Meng Yao's humbled response as he shot a panic side-glance to a clearly amused Hauisang who was taking great delight in his obvious discomfort. This was the first time someone had genuinely bowed to the son of a whore.

"Still-" Yingyue prepared to bow once more only to be sharply pulled up by another one of the Yungmeng disciples who was throwing Meng Yao, a glower he was more than accustomed to. It was the scowls that he was nothing better than the dirt that clung to rotting corpses.

"Yingyue-Shijie, do not bother lowering yourself to the likes of him." sneered the young man who turned and gave Wei Yingyue an infatuated smile.

Meng Yao defaulted back to his polite smile while both Yingyue and Hauisang had deep scowls on their faces. "Excuse me?" Yingyue uttered with clear distaste in her expression. "Jiang Jinhai, what precisely spewed from your mouth?"

The other two disciples who had followed behind Yingyue took a few steps away in the wake of Yingyue's anger, already mentally preparing to buy paper money for their very stupid and foolish fellow disciple. "You don't need to bow down to the son of a whore." Jiang Jinhai sneered oblivious to the rage that now clouded over the three faces of the cultivators before him. "This man is so lowly that even his own father-"

"Gossiping is forbidden in Cloud Recesses." was the biting response of Yingyue, who held a calm smile on her face as if she did not merely interrupt the foolish disciple with a harsh slap against his cheek courtesy of a bamboo fan Meng Yao was certain that was more than just that, a fan. "Those who judge will never understand, and those who understand will never judge." she lectured as she turned to face her unruly disciples who had fallen quiet as she not so gently shoved the fearful Jiang Jinhai who was clutching his cheek into their arms. "It's easy to judge. It's difficult to understand."

"Shijie-" Jinhai tried to protest only to have his mouth smothered by the hand of Jiang Feng, his second cousin, who was giving him an expression to shut up.

"It's easy to judge. It's difficult to understand. Understanding requires compassion, patience, and a willingness to believe that honest hearts sometimes choose poor methods. Through judging, we separate. Through understanding, we grow." Yingyue lectured easily, ignoring the interruption Jinhai attempted to execute. "Jiang Jinhai, you will copy what I've said a hundred times after you finish getting your punishment from the Discipline Hall."

"Shijie." Jiang Feng acknowledged with a bow as he tightened his grip on his cousin. "This one will ensure his cousin follows instructions." He gave a final bow to all three before dragging his wayward cousin away with the help of his friend Wu Hua.

Meng Yao was honestly baffled as Yingyue once again tried to bow, only to be stopped by him as he gave her a dimpled smile, "I apologize on behalf of my disciple and the rude statements spoke to your person."

"No need," he gave a shrug attempting to show he wasn't fazed with the words Jiang Jinhai spoke. "I am the bastard child of a prostitute." he ended with self-deprecation as he refused to call his beloved mother a whore.

Yingyue tucked her fan into her sleeve before looping her hand through Meng Yao's arm and started to pull the only slightly taller teenager as she called for Hauisang to 'hurry up.' "One should not be judged by the station of their birth, but solely by the merits of their own hands." She quietly stated as she ignored the odd looks she was receiving as she dragged the still baffled Meng Yao to a pavilion which seemed to have been prepared for today's Salute Ceremony. "A-sang, hurry and sit." as she all but shoved the poor man into the chair which was adjacent to hers.

"Huaisang," Meng Yao tried to protest as Yingyue, a lady clearly with a higher station of birth, poured him a cup of tea.

Huaisang only shook his head in denial as he fluttered his damnable fan about. "No use opposing her kindness when she decides to smother you with it." he fondly spoke as Yingyue asked a passing Lan if they perhaps could bring a small plate of tea cakes. "Yingyue means well with her force of nature mother-henning."

Meng Yao gripped the tea cup's fragile frame tightly as he felt his skin tighten to a point of uncomfortableness as Yingyue gave him a scorn free smile. "Thank you." he genuinely states unused to kindness that did not come from either Huaisang or his older brother.

Yingyue simply took a sip of her own cup before giving a gaze that Meng Yao considered was assessing his mere soul. "Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor, and it can never be used to hurt you." she softly informed with an undertone of knowing.

Meng Yao's heart flutters this time, and he idly wonders if he perhaps is coming down with something. He knows with deep dread his sister Meng Hua would have destroyed this compassionate young maiden without a second thought.

* * *

_'Her beauty shines so vividly like the wisteria trees in springtime.'_

Lan Xichen knows he is staring, and he only hopes the ambiance of eager students and the stern countenance of his uncle will allow himself to go unnoticed, but if the side-glance his younger brother is giving him, he knows he's been caught. Wei Yingyue had caught his interest with her tranquil demeanor and wise words a couple of nights beforehand. "The three thousand and five hundred principles of the Lan clan." Lan Boqin lectured as he unrolled the scroll of Lan rules. "Don't take crooked ways. Don't use a concealed weapon that is unauthorized." Lan Xichen took note of how both Wei Yingyue and Nie Hauisang gripped their fans tighter. "Don't take-"

Chirping.

Lan Huan turned to where the sound was coming from and found a guilty and flustered Nie Hauisang gripping one of his sleeves closed. "Hey, what rare bird did you hide inside?" Wei Wuxian whispered with a grin.

"A-Sang, you didn't!" Wei Yingyue uttered her eyes opened wide in shock, though he still notices the mischievous smirk that graces her lips.

"I found a canary on the way." Huaisang shamelessly stated with a grin as he opened his sleeve, allowing Lan Xichen and the Wei siblings to identify the golden hue bird tucked away in a cage. "I followed it for three whole days. Isn't it wonderful?" He enthused happily and Lan Xichen could only inwardly sigh at his close friend, Nie Mingjue's plight.

"Quite interesting with golden feathers." Wei Wuxian agreed eyes full of mischief and wonder.

"A-Sang when did you find the time and how did I not catch on to the fact you were holding a hostage?!" Wei Yingyue hissed already fed up with both boys' antics as it hadn't even been the first day of class yet.

Lan Xichen turned away with a soft smile as he witnessed Wei Wuxian's attempts to gain his younger brother's attention. It might be ideal if his brother finally secured close friends of his own and Wei Wuxian's exuberant personality might thaw out Wangji's quiet withdrawn one. "Time to salute the Grandmaster Lan." He kindly stated as he gave a nod of acknowledgment to his uncle. Lan Huan's still flicker over to Wei Yingyue and his stomach clenches for a moment at the way she was sneakily re-braiding Huaisang's hair.

"The Jin Clan of Lanling is saluting," Boqin announced, and Lan Xichen watched as a thoughtful frown grace Yingyue's delicate face while her lotus colored eyes flashed to where Jiang Yanli was standing with a hopeful look in her eye. Lan Xichen had forgotten that the Jiang and Jin clan had a betrothal between each other.

Graceful footsteps and the handsome face of Jin Zixuan greeted both Xichen and his uncle, "I'm Jin Zixuan from the Jin Clan of Lanling. I'm here to visit the Grandmaster." he greeted with an undertone of arrogance tied with his bow.

"Peacock." Wei Wuxian and Wei Yingyue grumbled underneath their breath before turning towards each other with identical smirks and it was now easy to see how they both were siblings, let alone twins.

"I know the Grandmaster disdains vulgarian with your vast knowledge. My father especially collected classics for the Grandmaster. Here's a set of Helo management books, woven with a gold string. I hope this will gratify the master." Jin Zixuan spoke confidently as the other Jin Clan representative opened the box to show a beautiful and decorative book Lan Xichen knew was going to be put away among his uncle's private library.

"How luxurious." Wei Wuxian uttered with a shake of his head.

"But meretricious." Both Jiang Wanyin and Wei Yingyue grumbled with clear disdain.

"Quit it." Jiang Yanlin reprimanded her younger siblings, causing all three to glance ahead with sheepish looks.

"The Nie Clan of Qinghe is saluting."

Xichen gave Huaisang an encouraging smile as he witnessed Wei Yingyue fix the young Nie's robes before giving him her own fond smile of approval. "Nie Huaisang from the Nie Clan of Qinghe, here to visit the Grandmaster. To represent the Nie Clan, I present the dark red sand elixir pot." The fan lover sweetly spoke, and if Xichen did not personally know Huaisang and his antics himself, he would have been fooled by how innocent he appeared to be. "Meng Yao," he whispered to a shorter though no less handsome man who was carrying a black and gold squared box.

"Assistant Meng Yao from the Nie Clan of Qinghe here to present the dark red sand elixir pot on behalf of Clan Leader Nie. The dark red sand is antique and solemn, plain but profound. Just like the qualities of Grandmaster Lan." Meng Yao softly spoke eyes refusing to meet his or his uncle.

"Who is he?" Lan Xichen caught the loud whisper of one of the Yao disciples.

"He is Meng Yao."

"He is the love child of Clan Leader Jin, right? It was said he and his sister went to the Jin Clan for a proposal, only to be kicked out of the Carp Tower. After that, they became followers of the Nie Clan. As children of the Clan Leader Jin, they are treated so differently, one is in heaven and the other two are in hell." Xichen noticed the constricting grip Meng Yao had on the decorative box.

"Gossiping is forbidden." Yingyue loudly declared waving her fan in front of her face, her eyes narrowed to the two gossipers. "I've said this earlier, and I guess I'll have to say it again, one should not be judged by the station of their birth, but solely by the merits of their own hands."

Lan Xichen allowed a gentle smile grace his face as he stepped towards Meng Yao himself to personally take the gift, "Wei Yingyue is correct in this manner." he began in a firm but courteous tone. "I have heard that Clan Leader Nie has a helpful assistant. Hearing the elegance of your speech today, it is as my expectations." he complimented. "The dark red pot looks uncommon, surely befitting of the Grandmaster's taste."

Xichen witnessed Meng Yao give a shy smile as he bowed, "Thank you, Zewu-jun." Meng Yao also turned and gave Yingyue a low bow. "Lady Wei." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind is really crowded right now and I'm considering deleting this whole profile of mine if I'm being honest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yingyue gives her little brothers a horrifying shock, Tension is brewing, and she knows the story is moving into deadly territory. Huaisang loves his friend deeply as she provides him comfort and understanding. Xichen breaks some rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel Nie Huaisang is trying really hard to be in every chapter he can be in if it involves Yingyue in some way. ^_^'

"A-Sang stop planning murder!" mused Wei Yingyue with mirth twinkling in her lotus eyes as she took in the pouting scowl of Nie Huaisang as she sat among the flat and smooth rocks that bordered the river.

"No, A-Sang, continue planning we'll help." Wei Wuxian scowled with a solemn air as Jiang Cheng nodded in agreement with an even darker expression.

"I'll break his legs, so he can't escape!" sneered Jiang Cheng with a huff.

"You guys, quit it!" she dryly spoke with a wave of her fan to indicate her seriousness. "We cannot fight Wen Chao with the current climate going on." she glanced pointedly towards the sun to drive her point home. "Even if what he does or says is unfavorable."

_ "I'm Jiang Cheng courtesy name Jiang Wanyin from the Jiang Clan of Yunmeng. We follow the orders of my father-" _

_ "So far, I reckon the gate of the Lan Clan is the hardest to enter." interrupted the sneering voice of a young man whom Wei Yingyue assumed to be either Wen Chao or Wen Xu as she took in his high-ranking robes of the main Wen bloodline. _

_ "Not knowing Young Master Wen Chao would come, we, the Lan Clan, should apologize." Lan Xichen spoke humbly with a serene smile, though his eyes held back a sharp glint. "In the recent century, the Wen Clan has never attended the lecture of the Lan. Is Young Master Wen here to relay any advice from His Excellency?" _

_ Wen Chao looked around the room with a self-important sneer as he shook out his sleeve in a lazy movement of disregard. "Clan Heir Lan, you are wrong. I'm not here for the lecture. I'm just escorting someone here. Besides, the Wen Clan of Qishan is always educating others. Surely, we don't need your lecture?" _

_ Yingyue shared a passing glimpse with Huaisang as they both fluttered their fans to cover the flash of annoyance they felt. "He's so arrogant." Yingyue sent a sharp glance at Huaisang to behave and be careful as everyone knew the Wens and Nies loathed each other due to the assassination via Qi deviation of Nie Mingjue and Huaisang's father, the former Nie Sect Leader, Nie Xiaowen. _

_ "In that case, why did Young Master Wen come here?" Wei Ying questioned with a head tilt, ignoring the sharp pain he suffered as Wei Yingyue gave a vicious jab to his side in warning.  _

_ "Who is this hangdog?" sneered Wen Chao as he turned to face Wei Wuxian. _

_ Wei Ying opens his mouth to retort, but Yingyue taps his mouth shut with her fan before giving a bow to Wen Chao, "I apologize on behalf of my brother Wei Wuxian from the Jiang Clan of Yunmeng." she says calmly, though a frown is still present on her lips. "However, he doesn't deserve to be called a hangdog. Our father Wei Changze was the second cousin of Jiang Fengmian and our mother Cangse Sanren was the head disciple and adopted daughter of the Mountain Immortal, Baoshan Sanren." Wei Yingyue wondered why nobody brought these facts up in the fucking novel, but oh well, she's here now to attempt and fix this devastating shit she knew would happen. _

_ Wen Chao turned his eyes to Wei Yingyue and the leer he gave her caused others around him to frown in distaste. "What is your name young maiden?" he muses as he leans into her area of comfort causing her to lean into Huaisang's chest, her frown becoming even firmer on her face and this time Lan Wangji had to warn his brother to not move from his spot. "Even if a pair of nobodies dared to interrupt me." _

_ "This one's courtesy name is Wei Yingyue." The scowl replaced the frown she had worn as her lotus purple eyes glinted with malice to the insult her family was given. "My brother, Jiang Wanyin, was saluting just now. You must have some etiquette to know it's rude to shout and yell like you did a few moments ago?" she taps her fan to her lips as she stands straighter and away from Huaisang's chest. "Is this what the Wen Clan of Qishan teaches others?" _

_ Wen Chao's lecherous grin bends to one of malice as he glared at Wei Yingyue and Huaisang stiffened behind her, prepared to defend his most trusted friend. "Okay, today I will show you how our clan deals with those who don't listen." He threatened Wei Yingyue with clear malice and lust, gleaming in his muddy-brown eyes. "Then I shall take you to be one of my concubines, so you'll know your place." _

_ Nie Huaisang clasped his fan tightly while Wei Wuxian, Jiang Cheng, and Lan Xichen clenched their hand into a fist tightly at the insult given to the kind and compassionate girl. "Young Master Wen, it's merely a trivial disagreement. Why are you being so aggressive to my A-jie?" snapped Jiang Cheng, his irascibility rising to the sneers and insults of Wen Chao. _

_ Wen Chao turned his head with an even larger sneer at Jiang Cheng, "The Jiang Clan of Yunmeng continues unaware of their etiquette." He insulted the group of Yunmeng disciples once again without a care. "If I don't give you a lesson, people will say we don't stick to our principles!" Wen Chao shouted as the other Wen soldiers spread out and pointed their weapons at everyone. Yingyue had shoved Huaisang and Jiang Yanli behind Meng Yao for protection before assessing the area as she gripped her secret weapon. _

_ As Lan Xichen started to play his flute, he was interrupted by Wei Yingyue, who had given an elongated wave from her weaponize fan spreading her lavender colored spiritual energy, forcing everyone's weapons to stick to the ceiling for a moment before they all dropped into the floor. "The Twin Jades of Lan deserve their reputation and so does my dear friend, Wei Yingyue." Huaisang uttered softly with admiration that Meng Yao also reflected on his face. _

_ Lan Xichen gave a nod of thanks to Wei Yingyue, his honey-brown eyes intense before he turned to Wen Chao, and they changed to cold fury even though he still wore his gentle smile. "Young Master Wen, today, is the Ceremony Day of Cloud Recesses. I hope you can restrain yourself." _

_ Wen Chao, shaking with humiliation and fury, devised to step forward before a young woman with a pretty and plump face stepped forward and bowed. I'm Wen Huiqing courtesy name Wen Qing from the Wen Clan of Qishan. I'm under orders of his Excellancy to attend the lecture. Me and my little brother, Wen Ning, courtesy name Wen Qionglin , are new to Cloud Recesses and are not familiar with the rules. We hope that Grandmaster and Clan Heir can forgive us." _

_ The boy Wen Qing pointed out as her brother who had delicate features prettier than his sister stepped forward with a shy air around him as he held out a shiny wooden crimson box. The air in the room was fraught with heavy tension as Lan Xichen simply stared at Wen Ning and Wen Qing without saying a word of agreement before turning his head to his uncle when he heard him ambling behind him before stopping a few meters away from the Wen group. "If that's so, I'll accept it." Qiren spoke with a commanding tone as he stroked his goatee while staring with intense distrust at Wen Qing and Wen Ning. _

Wei Yingyue shook herself out of the memory that had happened several weeks ago, and she was touched that the three boys were still fuming over what Wen Chao had said to her. Wei Yingyue and Nie Huaisang fluttered their fans with smirks on their faces. "Lan Wangji undoubtedly told you to piss off?" Huaisang laughed with heavy amusement eyes, twinkling in delight.

Yingyue simply shook her head at her younger brother, already used to his antics and playful pranks. "Wei Ying, you are unbelievable." she shook her head while pointing her fan at him. "It's the first time I've heard Lan Wangji say to piss off to anyone. I'm sure Huaisang will agree with my statement." Huaisang gave another grin from behind his paper fan as he nodded his head in agreement.

"How did you make it happen, Wei Wuxian?" Huaisang asked eagerly.

"A-Sang." Wei Yingyue mused with a huff, shaking her head at her friend's own chaotic antics of mischief.

Wei Ying puffed out his chest in pride as his molten-silver eyes spoke of the mischief he had gotten up to. "It was my pleasure to help him break the rules. I'll tell everyone that I am the first one."

Wei Yingyue only shook her head in mirth as she leaned herself against Nie Huaisang's body, not noticing the flush of his cheeks or Wei Wuxian's and Jiang Cheng's pointed glance they threw at Huaisang. "What are you proud of? Is it admirable to be asked to piss off? Our clan is disgraced because of you, Wei Wuxian." Jiang Cheng scoffed out before giving a poke to Wei Yingyue's cheek. "And Wei Yingyue, you need stop encouraging him!"

"A-Cheng!" Wei Yingyue whined playfully as she returned the poke to his cheek.

"No A-Cheng me, A-jie." Jiang Cheng huffed with a pointed stare.

"I did apologize to him!" Wei Ying huffed out with a slight pout. "He not only refused it, but he also punished me with the Silencing Spell. Why can't I play a trick on him?"

"A moment of Wei Ying not talking sounds like a vacation to me." Jiang Cheng grumbled as he leaned back to stare at his cousin who was his brother in all but blood.

Wei Yingyue leaned to give a light pinch to Jiang Cheng's waist before turning to her twin brother. "Sometimes your tricks go a little too far, didi. You have yet to learn that there are certain lines created by people who don't want you to cross." The lotus eyed girl lectured her brother as she waved her deadly fan at him with a pointed expression.

"It's a pity that I lost the Rare Beauty Collection I got from Nie Huaisang. I didn't have the chance or time to have a peek." Wei Ying spoke ignoring what both his brother and sister were saying. "I gave it to him, but he received it with malice."

"A line crossed." mused Wei Yingyue in a whisper as she tilted her head and tapped her fan to her lips.

"Good for him. It's a waste of his face." grumbled Wei Ying as he pouted even further.

"Never mind," Nie Huaisang spoke with a shake of his head, golden-olive eyes still twinkling with humor, but now mischief was blended in as well. "I've got plenty of those." he gleefully confessed.

"I'm glad it wasn't one of mine I sent you." Wei Yingyue grumbled with relief. "It's so expensive to send them to you." Wei Yingyue tapped a now lightly blushing Nie Huaisang on his cheek with her fan.

Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying paused for a moment to stare at their sister in horror as their faces paled to match the color of fierce-corpses. "YOU SEND HUAISANG PORN?!" They cried out as the image of their sweet and kind sister crumbled before them. The illusion that she was shy and innocent broke to shambles in both their minds.

Yingyue allowed a smirk to cross her otherwise delicate and beautiful face, "Well, of course I do. How else would he sneak his porn from under the nose of his brother? No one would expect sweet innocent me from sending him those books." she closed her fan with a loud slap while taking in their even paler faces, much to her amusement. "I'm also there if Huaisang has honest questions that need an explanation if he's lost or confused on the information he received. Who do you think gives the sex talk to the younger disciples when they come of age?" she ended dryly. "Madam Yu is terrifying and Jiang Fengmian is our Sect Leader."

"But-" Both boys went to protest before getting cut off by a crimson faced Nie Huaisang.

"Did you say my name to Lan Wangji." Huaisang questioned pointing his fan at Wei Ying his surprisingly adorable face serious in amidst with his embarrassed flush cheeks.

"Am I the type of traitor?" Wei Wuxian huffed as he placed his hand over his heart as if wounded by Huaisang's question.

"You offended both Lan Wangji and Lan Qiren." snapped Jiang Cheng lips pinched in displeasure. "You are dead." He insulted as Wei Ying pouted at Yingyue and Huaisang's amused laughter. "Nobody will save you."

"Jiang Cheng!" pouted Wei Ying as he scooted over to wrap his arms around Jiang Cheng's shoulders. "Why do you think so much? Play tricks first."

"Without getting caught." Wei Yingyue sung teasingly and then had to dodge the kick her brother sent her way as a consequence.

"Encouraging." Jiang Cheng grumbled halfheartedly to Wei Yingyue, whose expression turned to one of sheepishness.

Wei Ying gave a wide smile to his didi as he pulled him closer to his side. "Besides, you've helped me so many times. Just do it for me one more time." Wei Ying turned to Wei Yingyue with a smile.

"I don't know if Wei Ying could handle it. Last time I recalled you were three to Yanli-jie and I." her lips quirk up in deep amusement at her brother's plight as she teased him.

"Wei Ying is always three!" was his automatic response happiness in his tone before he flushed and remembered where he was. "JIEJIE!" He whined loudly as Huaisang and Jiang Cheng laughed at how he was embarrassed at being tricked by his own sister.

"If it happens again, don't tell me and don't let me witness it. Piss off!" Jiang growled as he pointedly pushed Wei Ying off as Huaisang and Yingyue retained their laughter from Wei Wuxian's plight.

Yingyue and Wei Wing suddenly turned serious and tense as they both turned to face the trees on the opposite of the river. "You suppose?" Wei Ying whispered to his sister as he pulled out a talisman.

"Yes." Wei Yingyue replied sternly as she pulled her talisman out and a raise of her eyebrow they both flung their talisman towards the trees. It was tense and quiet for several seconds before the pained owl caws screamed into the air as a smoky-black owl flew away.

"Isn't that the owl of the Wen Clan of Qiren?" Huaisang asked as his best friend maintained an air of suspicion. "Why is it here?"

"The Wen Clan of Qiren?" Wei Ying asked Huaisang while carrying an air of intense curiosity.

"They live nearest to the Wen Clan, so they encounter them often." Wei Yingyue spoke as she slowly relaxed herself.

Huaisang gave a nod of agreement at what Yingyue said as she had stayed in Qinghe plenty of times due to the Night Hunts she either had with her clan or when she was with her sworn brothers. "Qinghe is at the foot of Qishan. We recognize this type of owl often. "Huaisang leaned over to whisper underneath his fan. "It is said the owls are the spies of the Wen Clan."

"Then why is the owl flying to Cloud Recesses?"

Huaisang shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Can the Wen Clan control everything, even disciples like us?" he whispered with weary uncertainness.

"We shouldn't talk about things this way," Yingyue spoke as she leaned back and glanced at the sun with grim gaze. "I feel a heavy change in the air.", a gloominess substituting the once jovial atmosphere.

* * *

_ 'Don't give in to jealously of what others have and you do not.' _

Lan Xichen had already broken that rule as his foot hit the dirt of the meadow while he glanced at Nie Huaisang crying into Yingyue's shoulders. Lan Xichen is mortified for the fact he was jealous of his best friend's younger brother, who was closer to the young maiden who had taken over his daily thoughts, and he knew like the air he breathes she was his fated one.

_ 'Don't spy on others, give them plenty of space to gather their thoughts.' _

_ It was a _ nother rule he had broken as he allowed himself to lean into a tree to observe the two of them without permission as they gathered their thoughts through comfort and pain. "A-Sang." she sweetly whispered as she brought her friend into a hug as Lan Xichen attempted to release the tension of his hands being clenched from witnessing the loving embrace. "It's okay you got this. Please don't pay attention to those bullies, we both know how intelligent you truly are." her nimble fingers soothingly stroking through his hair softly.

"Yue-jiejie!" Huaisang sobs in frustration as he clutches his heart allowing his trusted friend to bear witness to his weakness. The pain to the fact his own clan's disciples mocked him behind his back. "I know I'm intelligent, but I'm not smart when it comes to cultivation and I know Mingjue-gege is always disappointed in me when I don't do well. I hate when I disappoint Mingjue da-ge as I just end up feeling empty inside." Huaisang confessed quietly as he leaned back from Yingyue's comfort.

Lan Xichen was going to have to talk with Nie Mingjue later about his brother's beliefs, he pondered quietly to himself as Yingyue leaned over with a sweet smile and wiped away a tear trailing down Huaisang's delicate cheek. "See, empty simply means you have plenty of room to take in all kinds of new things. Fun, precious, and painful things you've never seen before." she softly spoke eyes hidden with wisdom buried deeply in her soul. "You'll have some painful, despair-ridden experiences and the preponderance of them will be tragic for you, Nie Minsheng." She confesses being brutally honest about the world they lived in. Wei Yingyue was not one to shield her loved ones or disciples away from how cruel the world could be. "Even though it's painful sometimes, if you keep on living through it, then good things can and will happen." she ended kindly as she wiped another tear away that Huaisang had shed and Lan Xichen tries to ignore the heavy feeling in his chest to the fact she spoke his birth name.

Huaisang's expression was one of wonder and agony as he took in the worldly advice from one of his dearest friends that he had secretly loved since his early childhood. "I will try and not fear for the future and take clear steps forward from now." He gave a weak but reassuring smile to Yingyue, who had missed hanging out with her elder sister to console him.

"Saber training too." Wei Yingyue slyly spoke, causing Huaisang to pout at her friendly jab before he turned serious. 

"I rather not cultivate with Xifeng." Huaisang admitted quietly to Wei Yingyue as flashes of his father and ancestors dying of Qi Deviation filtered sadly inside his head.

Yingyue eyes flickered with both compassion and understanding, "I know, A-Sang." she paused for a moment to tuck a loose strained of hair behind the younger Nie Heir's ear. "I know you hate using your saber and fighting in general, but you must, A-Sang. One day your brother or I won't be there to save you and then what?" she leaned slightly to place the palm of her hand over Huaisang's chest where his heart resided, beating wildly. "I could not endure the thought of you dying, Huaisang. I can guarantee you that neither could your brother."

"Sometimes I feel like you've lived longer than your actual sixteen years." Huaisang mused with wonder and admiration to have found a kindhearted friend as the one who sat before him. "I'll try, Yingtai." he whispered swearing silently in his heart to become strong enough to protect her instead of the other way.

Yingyue gave Nie Huaisang a weary smile as she stretched her legs out and wiggled her toes exposed to the cool fall air. "Wei Ying and I had to survive on the streets since we were four years old. I had to fight for us to survive and defend us from people who wanted to harm us. Worrying about being discovered, living in fear as a child." she trailed off with a self-deprecating smile lingering against pink lips always known to have a gentle smile. "It's a painful thought." She confessed softly with clear heartache in her expression before she slipped on a serene smile as she summoned a guqin. "No matter how painful, no matter how much solitary battles awaits us, when we have joyous or comforting moments like this, we can face the challenges over and over again. Can I play for you?" she ended her confession with an eager expression to make her friend feel better.

Huaisang made himself comfortable as he leaned against the cool tree bark. "Only if you sing too." he slyly uttered with a smirk gracing his gaze as he subtly tried to get rid of the evidence he had been crying.

"Only for you, A-Sang." she fondly muttered.

Lan Xichen had seen and heard enough as he quickly sauntered into the meadow with a serene expression on his face while jealous, worry, and sadness swirled inside his heart. "Oh, were you about to play?" he asks in an oblivious tone as if he hadn't been spying on them minutes beforehand.

"Lan-gongzi/Xichen-ge!" Nie Huaisang and Wei Yingyue acknowledged together with Yingyue blushing as she quickly stood and tried to give a bow, but once again was stopped by Lan Xichen.

"I have told you, do not bow to me." He kindly stated as his honey-golden eyes seemed even more sharply intense underneath the sunlight. "I hope I did not stop you from playing? I would love to hear what you might play if you don't mind me intruding."

Yingyue furthered reddened as she stumbled backwards and Huaisang managed to catch her in his slender arms before she fell to the hard ground. Huaisang gazed over Yingyue's shoulder to stare sharply at Lan Xichen and the future Sect Leader knew Mingjue's younger brother had figured out his affections for Wei Yingyue. "I couldn't possibly take up Lan Heir's time to listen to this lowly one to play." Yingyue croaked.

Xichen surprisingly frowned as he pointed a stern slender finger at Yingyue causing her eyes to widen in response as Huaisang retook his position by the tree and forced Yingyue to sit as well. "First don't call yourself lowly." He reproached sternly before he elegantly took a seat among the grass and flowers of the meadow. "Second, I would truly love to hear you play. I love listening to music as it gives me inspiration when I write and play my own." he confessed serenely.

"Play, Yingyue-jiejie." Huaisang chirped with a heavy sigh, though inwardly he was ranting and raving at his elder brother's friend. "The Lan's are stubborn when it comes to music."

"Fine!" Yingyue huffed in indignation knowing she was low-key being bullied. "I apologize in advance for what you're about to hear." She warned as her face flushed red as she proceeded to play a soft sweet melody and her voice sung with serene sweetness.

_ Deep in the meadow, under the willow _

_ A bed of grass, a soft green pillow _

_ Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes _

_ And when again they open the sun will rise _

_ Here it's safe, and here it's warm _

_ Here the daisies guard you from all harm _

_ Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_ Here is the place where I love you _

_ Deep in the meadow, hidden far away _

_ A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray _

_ Forget your woes and let your troubles lay _

_ And when again it's morning they'll wash away _

_ Here it's safe, and here it's warm _

_ Here the daisies guard you from all harm _

_ Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_ Here is the place where I love you _

"You sang so beautifully." Lan Xichen complimented his honey-gold eyes expand with wonder as internally he struggled to keep breathing and to calm his fast beating heart. "I've never heard of that song before?"

"A-Yue created it herself!" Huaisang boasted with smugness while inwardly Yingyue flinched and prayed the actual creator wouldn't somehow come after her.

"Well, it truly was a masterpiece of its own." he complimented once more, causing Yingyue to feel as if her whole body was on fire.

"It's impolite to lie, Lan Xichen." Yingyue softly spoke with an undertone of steel.

Lan Xichen snapped his hand out and grabbed Yingyue's wrist in a loose hold, causing her to look up to him and into his eyes so golden they reminded her of yellow orchids gleaming in the sunlight. "Lan's don't lie, it is against the Clan principles. I would not lie." He spoke still, staring intensely into her Lotus colored eyes as a dusty-rose hue slowly spread across her cheekbones.

_ Huaisang kept quiet as he witnessed the exchange with his slowly growing desolated heart. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Smiles shyly)
> 
> Comments and votes would be lovely but not necessary.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huaisang observes his surroundings and Meng Yao struggles unknowingly in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual content ahead, read at your own risk. Also, uh, (smiles sheepishly) if you are an older reader of this then you have to go and reread all the previous chapters and prologue beforehand so you don't get lost from this chapter and of the future ones to come.

Meng Yao hated working with the burning candlelight and even though exhaustion clung to his bones and eyes burned with dried tears, he did not stop. Meng Yao could not afford to stop his duties even if they would one day bury him into the precise dirt people often considered he was a part of. The brush in his hand gives a groan of protest between his slender fingers which were deceptively stronger than they appeared to be. The fresh smell of clay and storm rain clung inside his nostrils as it breezed softly from the window while the olive-silk curtains danced to the tune of the wind. "A-Yao?" Meng Yao felt his body tense as he heard his sister's voice on the other side of the door.

"A-Hua?" He softly responded as he rubbed his forehead to alleviate the stress there.

Meng Yao turned to watch the door open and in step his twin sister in nothing but her night clothes. "THIS IS IMPROPER!" Meng Yao hissed quietly as he could.

Meng Hua was considered a classic beauty with her slender stature and high cheekbones with an innocent, oval shaped face that brought out her opal-hued eyes. "I don't understand why you keep saying that when we've shared a bed plenty of times." Meng Hua responded with an eye roll as she hugged her brother from the back, allowing her breasts to press lightly down. "You got a letter from Cloud Recesses." she cooed softly as her own slender fingers trailed up and down his trembling arm that was holding the wooden brush. "Wei Yingyue is quiet sweet with her words." Meng Yao tensed as he heard the possessive sharpness of his sister's voice as she tossed the open letter unto the desk. "Why don't you read it?" She hummed softly as she leaned to nibble his ear, causing him to let out a shameful groan of pleasure.

Meng Yao tried to ignore the nibbling being done to his neck as he read the letter from the kind and compassionate maiden he happened to slightly befriend.

_Greetings, Meng Yao_

_I hope you don't consider this offensive or me crossing the line with writing you this letter. A-Sang said you were his friend and I have decided after our tea talk we should be friends too! I hope I am not too forward with this request but I sincerely would love to be your friend. Huaisang is doing comparatively well with his studies here in Gusu. You can tell Sect Leader Nie that I have managed to get A-Sang to practice with his saber. Yes, I assuredly did. You can send a letter to Lan Heir, Xichen for confirmation if you do not believe me._

_The air here is colder than what I am used to in Yunmeng where the lakes are always a lukewarm temperature. Oh, we have hot springs there which are indistinguishable to the Cold Springs here in Gusu! I found that amusing and fascinating. I do hope one day you could come and visit my home as I take pride in the beauty of it even though being prideful is considered against the Gusu Clan Rules. Keep your chin up and wear what those dreadful people say to you as armor. You are worth more than what those people say and I promise one day you will get the recognition you rightfully deserve. I do hope you respond! Oh, tell your sister I said hello too, as Nie Huaisang just told me you had one._

**_Wei Yingyue_ **

**_Head Diciple of the Yunmeng Jiang Clan_ **

"I've heard whispers about Wei Yingyue," Meng Hua cooed softly with a sharp undertone as one of her hands snuck into Meng Yao's robe and began to play with his taut nipple. "A gentle and noble maiden with an appearance that could rival the moon's glow." Meng Yao's body was a trembling mess of both shame and arousal while his sister's hand trailed lower to the point her fingers dipped past his waistline and lightly touched the tip of his throbbing phallus. "Do you think she's prettier then I?" she mused as she gave a tightening squeeze to the silky member causing Meng Yao to let out a gasp of painful pleasure.

"No," he managed to groan this lie as he quickly stood from the desk and stumbled them both away towards his bed before he flatly pushed his sister down on the silk bedding. "I do not." he leans down giving soft nibbles to Meng Hua's delicate smoothed neck that tasted of salty sweat and jasmine flowers.

Meng Hua laughed with dark amusement as her slender fingers dug viciously into Meng Yao's unbound hair and gave a harsh tug forwards causing him to lean even deeper into her neck. "You have to learn to lie better than that, Yao-ge." she hums in delight as Meng Yao's shaking fingers, akin to hers, remove the top of her nightwear and a mouth covers one swollen nipple as the other gets pinched until it's a dark hue of pink. "Oh." she gasps out as she pushes Meng Yao even closer to her breast. "I heard she is ranked number one for best-looking female in the cultivation world."

Meng Yao swallows the bile that tries to suffocate his throat as his slender fingers trail down her hip to dip beneath the waistline and teasingly brushes against the folds of a cave he does not wish to enter. "I think she only gained that title due to the fact she is the sworn sister of Song Zichen and Xiao Xingchen." he grunts out as Meng Hua's hand grasped ahold of his shaft and gave four long strokes causing his lower stomach to pool together in a familiar feeling of warmth.

"You lied better that time, Meng Yao." she mumbled with a pleasured filled groan as Meng Yao's fingers pressed inside the deceptively sweet-looking cave that was darker than any poison he could ever drink. "Ah!"

"A-Hua," is a strangulation from Meng Yao's swollen lips as evidence he had been kissed while Meng Hua brings her legs around his waist and pulls him closer so his fingers burrow even deeper until they brushed her inner clenching walls.

"Meng Yao!" she gasps with heavy-lidded lust as she leans up slightly to give a vicious bite to Meng Yao's left nipple to the point she drew blood. "I'm ready!" she moans her hands trailing back to his chestnut brown locks and tugging even harder than before. "I want you in me now!" she demands, and he quickly covers his sister's mouth with his own to cut off her loud moaning in fear they would be heard.

Meng Yao gives a hiss of pain, shame, disgust, and pleasure as he slides into the wet, tight warmth, and he knows tears have gathered in the corner of his eyes as he pulls out to only slam quickly back beneath the folds of a cave he knows he shouldn't be scavenging. "A-Hua, your so tight." The compliment is the truth in both aspects of shame and pleasure in admission to his confession. Shame because this is his sister of the same womb and the deceptive pleasure which briefly chases away the numbing pain engulfing his heart.

"A-Yao," Meng Hua moans breathless as she pulls him even further into her folds as one hand claws at his back while the other pulls to the loose strands of his hair. "Don't leave me."

**_Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap._ **

The scent of clay, jasmine, and musk breech the air as the sound of two bodies dancing forbiddenly purrs into the echoes of the room. Meng Hua's stomach coils tightly with her walls vibrating around Meng Yao's throbbing member causing a loud pleasurable groan to slip past delicate lips as she climaxes and continues to dance through her orgasm while a shameful sob leaves Meng Yao's mouth as he releases inside and collapses on top of his sister as tears fall uncontrollably from his eyes. "I promise." he whispers and on these type of nights he wishes he could die. Meng Shi, his mother, had made him promise to watch over his sister and keep her happy.

Shame is something he was birthed into the world with and in death it would follow him too.

* * *

Caiyi Town is a bustling waterfront with a vibrancy Cloud Recesses bypassed with its white walls, gray roofs, interconnected rivers, and dialects of the people selling their wares. Huaisang was slightly reminded of his home front, Qinghe. "A-Sang, note how pretty this is!" Nie Huaisang turned away from the sky to face the bright smile that clung to his sweetest friend's face and like her beauty it glowed causing his heart to warm at the sight of it.

_Eight-year-old Nie Huaisang was utterly terrified as he detected the unknown man's sharp nails digging deeply into his wrist as he pulled him along the busy streets of Qinghe. Fear is gripping him by the throat and tears are steadily falling from his eyes full of terror. "Hurry up!" the dirty-haired man grunted as he gave another harsh yank of Huaisang's petite arm and the child is sure he hears an inaudible pop._

_"Da-ge," Huaisang whimpered hoping his older brother would come save him as he knew it was a bad idea to become distracted by the yellow bird and follow it away from the protective reach of Nie Mingjue._

_The man pinched his ear harshly in warning, "Quiet, brat!" he hissed as he turned the corner that led to an alleyway and from the corner of his eye Huaisang spotted a pretty if dirty covered girl around his age gazing at him in concern._ **_'Help me'_ ** _he mouthed to the girl before he was quickly tugged out of view._

_"Oh, Feng Yao, what's this you have here?", an oily voice hummed in a weird tone that had the hair on Huaisang's neck curl in warning. Instincts he had cultivated since the start of working on creating a golden core told him he was in danger and these two unknown men were against his own well-being._

_"A delicate bird that'll sell well to any brothel." the man spoke with greed as he gave another painful squeeze to Huaisang's wrist that was already swelling into a deep bruise. "Definitely has some noble blood in him."_

_"You can't sell me!" Huaisang protested as the tears fell faster out of his olive-golden eyes. "I'm not a cow or some type of livestock!"_

_"SHUT UP!" scowled the man as he swung his hand into the side of Huaisang's face causing him to bite down viciously on his lip to the point he drew blood._

_"DA-GE!" Huaisang broke out into loud sobs as he tried to pull out of the man's grasp. "DA-GE!" He screams louder in a tone of panicked terror as the man grabs him by his tiny neck and raises him off the ground, allowing his feet to dangle mere inches from the dirt._

_"HEY! LET HIM GO!" A high-pitched voice screamed and before Huaisang could process what was happening he was shoved to the ground with the familiar girl he asked for help from beforehand was straddle on top of him._

"A-Sang?" the concern voice of Wei Yingyue questioned with a tilt of her head causing Huaisang to snap back from the past to the present. "You okay? You gazed off into your head there for a moment."

Huaisang gave Yingyue a tired smile as he took the delicate hairpiece, the color of a silvery-green with the olive flowers and fan shapes that dangled at the edge of the piece. "I'm alright, merely got lost for a moment into the past." he leaned over and gently tucked the hair piece into Yingyue's ebony-blue hair. "This suits you well, Yingyue." He praised happily as he took a golden ingot and placed into the hands of the joyful stall owner.

Yingyue felt a blush spread across her cheeks as she took in the sincerity of her friend's statement, "A-Sang!" she whined as she tugged on his sleeve. "Don't go around saying stuff so smoothly like that." She protested as her blush only grew darker, much to the inner pleasure of Nie Huaisang. "You-" she trailed off with furrowed eyebrows as she looked over Huaisang's shoulder. "I wonder why my brothers are with the Twin Jades and the Wen siblings?"

"Hm?" Huaisang mused as he turned, flicking his bamboo fan open to cover the lower part of his face.

"A-Yue!" Wei Wuxian greeted loudly with his usual boisterous grin as he waved his hand erratically towards them. "Huaisang!" and inwardly Huaisang is pleased he wasn't forgotten by his other friend who happened to also be his sworn brother. "What are you both doing here?"

"A-Ying, A-Cheng, observe what Huaisang bought for me!" Wei Yingyue beams as she grabs Huaisang by his hand, dragging him towards the group. "Isn't it pretty!" she preens happily tilting her head to allow the fans and flowers swing in a soft melody.

"Huaisang has a lovely sense of taste, A-jie." Wei Wuxian complimented as his silver molten eyes glinted with both knowing and warning towards himself to be careful of his elder sister.

"It's charming, but your beauty outshines it in every way." Jiang Cheng dryly admitted with a smirk, his iris-hued eyes glinting with warning as well. Huaisang feels a shiver travel down his back and when he turns to find the source he realizes it Lan Xichen who is glaring at him even if he was wearing a gentle smile that seemed sharper than beforehand.

"Sect Lan Heir, Lan-gongzi, Lady Wen, Wen-Gongzi." Wei Yingyue greeted politely with a bow. "I hope Huaisang and I are not intruding?" she spoke with a hum as the wind from the river blew her long locks behind and the scent of lotus and sage saturates his lungs when a tangle of hair brushes gentle upon his nose.

"A-jie, we are here to get rid of some Shui gui's." Wei Wuxian bounced around on his feet in excitement.

Wei Yingyue frowned in concern, and he watched her tap her lip in thought as her eyes glazed over in contemplation. "That's odd." she mused and Huaisang clinched his fist hidden behind his back as Wei Yingyue seemed to naturally wander towards Lan Xichen as if some sort of gravity was pulling her there. "Caiyi Town is known for strong swimmers much like Yunmeng. The last drowning accident was at least fifty years ago." she furrowed her eyebrows in thought as she absentmindedly tapped her fan against her lips once more. "The last time I night-hunted around here with my sworn-brothers we had no notice of Shui gui's."

"Yes, the reports have indicated the same thing, Lady Wei." Lan Xichen responded, softly though his eyes stared intently at the hairpiece in her hair. "Would you like to come and help?" Lan Wangji blinked in surprise to his brother and gave a swift glance to Wei Wuxian that Huaisang was almost humored by the whole situation if he also didn't feel so threatened.

"I wouldn't want to impose on everyone else." she spoke as she tugged on her ear in her familiar nervous tic. "It would be rude to leave Huaisang behind as well."

"I'll come with you, A-Yue!" Huaisang chirped belatedly, ignoring the raised eyebrows and surprise held by the others. Huaisang was not altogether unintelligent or incompetent as he appeared to be. As Wei Yingyue had stated before, people take time to grow and learn what is their greatest skill of strength. "I remember the swimming lessons you taught me." he ended cheekily.

"Swimming lessons?" mused Xichen-ge as they all began to subconsciously stroll towards Biling Lake.

Huaisang blinked with wide-eyed innocence, "I figured Da-ge would have told you, Xichen-ge." he stated earnestly.

Yingyue quirked her lips as she fluttered her bamboo fan, wondering why Huaisang was lightly teasing Lan Xichen. "Qinghe is known for the mountainous and cooling desert-style terrain. I inquired if I could teach A-Sang how to swim encase, he ran into problems later on that involved him needing to swim during a night-hunt."

"It also was so Huaisang could visit you more at Lotus Pier." teased Wei Wuxian as he leaned forward to lightly pull on one of his sister's hair strands.

"It's not like that!" Wei Yingyue flustered out as she turned around and pulled harshly on Wei Wuxian's earlobe, much to Huaisang's enjoyment. It seems younger siblings like to tease their elders no matter what family background they come from.

"I-I heard a fisherman died yesterday." Wen Qionglin spoke up shyly with a slight stutter.

"A-Ning." Wen Qing hissed softly to her brother as they both were not supposed to drawl attention to themselves while they were here hunting down the Yin Iron piece.

"I'd like to comprehend how much power these tiny ghosts have." Wei Wuxian spoke as his hand gripped his sword tightly with anticipation for a fight.

"A-Ying you cannot go rushing into things with that mindset because the end result could be someone getting hurt." lectured Yingyue with a frown as she tapped Wei Wuxian's shoulder with her fan as a warning.

"Usually, Water Ghosts simply play tricks on people, now they even dare to eat humans." Jiang Wanyin spoke up as he crossed his arms over his chest with narrowed eyes glinting in deep thought.

"Lan-Gongzi, besides the villagers, is there anyone else who has seen these things?" Wei Yingyue inquired with a tilt of her head as she hopped around her brother as the glee in her eyes made them shine brighter in his humble opinion.

"The ghosts are so crafty. Once people are dragged into the water, they can barely swim back. No one has ever seen their true appearance." Xichen-ge responded softly with a shake of his head and Huaisang was the only one (besides Lan Wangji) who noticed how his eyes softened while glancing at his dearest friend.

"Then Lan-Gongzi, how are the cases of spirit snatching going?" Wei Wuxian inquired as Huaisang cocked his head to the side in hopes of gaining valuable information for later.

"Why do you ask?"

"Spiritual energy has been surging in Cloud Recesses since ancient times. But now, there are cultivators' souls being snatched, and there are even Water Ghosts. Do you think they are related?"

"We are looking into the spirit snatching. But the Water Ghosts in the water, I don't believe they are related." Lan Xichen spoke striving to turn away from the obvious information he was trying to keep to himself.

"But-"

"Wei Wuxian/A-Ying, the most important thing now is the exorcism." Wei Yingyue and Lan Xichen spoke together in sync before turning towards each other with wide eyes before Yingyue gave out a tinkle of laughter and if Huaisang squinted his eyes enough he could see the light redded-hue on the tip of Xichen's ears. Huh, so they blush by their ears Huaisang mused with humor as he watched Xichen flee quickly away from the group.

"Yingyue-jie and Lan-gongzi are correct. We can't waste time." Jiang Wanyin curtly cut into the conversation allowing an awkward silence to replace the questioning Wei Wuxian was doing to Lan Xichen.

"Lan Zhan, do you want to drink?" Wei Wuxian beams and Huaisang witnesses Wei Yingyue slap her hand to her forehead at her brother's antics. "Lan Zhan, tell me, is there any progress on the investigation?"

 _'Investigation?'_ Huaisang murmurs inwardly as he observed Yingyue stiffening at her brother's question. _'Seems like Yingyue's unsettled by this investigation.'_ "Investigation?" Huaisang muses as he covers the bottom of his face with his decorated fan.

"Not yet." Lan Wangji responded coldly, ignoring Huaisang flatly causing him to pout.

"But I detect your brother is hiding something from us." Wei Wuxian huffed as he twirled the clay jar of alcohol.

"Wei Ying!" Yingyue hissed while being kept back by Jiang Cheng with a shake of his head. Huaisang could see the curiosity in his eyes as well.

"You think so too, don't you? You also feel your brother is hiding something. I bet it's not a trivial matter either." Wei Wuxian spoke in a loud whisper and Huaisang noticed the tension building into Lan Wangji's frame.

"Wei Ying!" Yingyue hissed once more as she jerked out of Jiang Cheng's hold and proceeded to yank the alcohol jar Lan Wangji was leaning to grab and dumped it rather cruelly in front of her brother's face. "You are insulting the future Lan Sect Leader."

"A-Yue!" Wei Wuxian cried with clear betrayal towards his sister.

"No liquor is allowed during the night hunt." Lan Wangji spoke as he gave a slight nod to Wei Yingyue before speeding up to stroll the pace with his brother.

"Lan Zhan, why don't I know that? I haven't even tasted a drop!" He pouts to his sister before turning and dashing off after the Twin Jades.

"He should behave more seriously, A-jie." Jiang Cheng scowls with a huff.

Yingyue gave a gentle smile to her adopted brother as she gave a comforting pat to his shoulder. "A-xian has always been a fierce spirit of nature, much like the first clan leader of Yunmeng Jiang."

"You and A-jie are always sticking up for him and encourage his behavior." Huaisang notices the slouch of Jiang Cheng's shoulders and the slight defeated look in his iris colored eyes.

"A-Cheng, I know from your scowls and lectures, you care for Wei Wuxian too." Yingyue sighed as she pulled her little brother into a side hug. "Whatever negative thought you have in your head make it leave. I love both you two equally."

"A-Yue, look!" Huaisang pointed towards the lake covered in thick ominous fog so Jiang Cheng could discreetly wipe away his frustrated tears and affirm himself back into the proper Jiang Heir he was to be.

Wei Yingyue rushed to the tip of the pier and frowned as she took in the dark, rippling water and the fog that rolled atop the water had a slight residue of resentment energy. _'The waters to transition so quickly from the last time is truly showing the astonishing powers that a Waterborn Abyss has.'_ "There is something not right here, Lan-Gongzi." Yingyue spoke as Huaisang watched her grip her sword, Yueguang. "The last time Song Zichen, Xiao Xingchen, and I were near here, the lake did not look like this."

"Yes, it's precisely discerning." Lan Xichen responded with furrowed eyebrows as he stepped into a boat with a few Lan disciples. "Everyone quickly to the boats." he ordered and Huaisang watched as the Wen siblings claimed one boat while Jiang Cheng, Lan Wangji, and Wei Wuxian got into separate boats themselves.

"A-Sang come on." Yingyue spoke from a boat as she waved for him to get in.

Huaisang fluttered his fan in feigned embarrassment as he got into the boat and sat down opposite of Yingyue who was standing. "I apologize for being distracted." he admitted as the boats took off towards the middle of the lake.

"Huaisang, this is not the time for distractions." Yingyue stated with a stern expression as her hands gripped tightly around the oar. "Keep your eyes and ears open, Huaisang. Please, something in my gut is telling me this is not ordinary Shui gui's."

"You think they've managed to evolve?" Huaisang sat straighter as he tucked his fan away and gripped his saber tightly to ensure he could defend himself and Yingyue. "Resentment?"

"I don't know, A-Sang." Yingyue responded with a shake of her head and a stolen line used plenty of times by himself.

"Everyone, be careful. We're near the haunted area." Xichen spoke solemnly.

Huaisang could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "Yingyue, I feel it in my gut too." He confessed as he stood to stare into the pitch black waters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my defense, Nie Huaisang was very persistent to be add into the story as a main character. ^_^' I have managed to set an outline all the way to about the burning of Lotus Pier with a few ideas beyond that point. Comments are welcomed!
> 
> I literally cried as I realized I got over a 100 kudos. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Comments are welcomed. :)


End file.
